


A False Reality ||The Dragon Prince||

by HappyLlama160



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLlama160/pseuds/HappyLlama160
Summary: After the Final Battle Claudia is desperate. With her father dead and Soren siding with the elves all Claudia wants is for things to go back to the way they were before. Before the princes had discovered the egg of the Dragon Prince. Before, that wretched elf, Rayla had shown up. Before her life had been destroyed.  With the help of her late father's bug friend, Aaravos, Claudia can create a false reality. In her new world, everything is the way it should be and there is no room for elves or dragons.*Don't worry there is plenty of Rayllum**I don't own the characters*
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Claudia stared at her father's corpse, tears cascading down her face. How had she let that awful elf do this? How had her family become so very broken? Her mother had left her and so had Soren. And now Claudia's dad was... was dead. Claudia shook her head, she didn't want to believe that he was gone. Trying to quiet her sobs, Claudia decided she had to do something. Her dad was her only family left. She couldn't lose him too but what could she do? She decided to move her father's body to a cave knowing that the vile elves would come soon.

After Claudia was in the cave she sat down and thought about her options. She couldn't bring her father back to life, could she? As Claudia sat by herself in the cave with just her father's cold corpse to keep her company her thoughts drifted to where everything had gone wrong. It had all started with the dragon prince. That stupid dragon had caused her family to be torn apart with the help of that moon shadow elf, Rayla. Rayla had killed her father and had tricked both Callum and Ezran into trusting her. If Rayla had never shown up then Claudia's life and family would be fine. Claudia began to shake with rage as hatred filled her heart. Hatred towards Zym and Rayla. Hatred towards Soren for leaving her. Hatred towards the princes. Hatred towards herself. Hatred towards all of Xadia. If only she could go back in time and fix everything. That's when the idea hit her. She had used magic to create an illusion. What if she could create an even more powerful one? One that could fix everything? But she would need more than a basic illusion spell for that though. Just then she noticed her dad's bug friend enter the cave. That caterpillar thing had helped her dad, maybe it could help her too.

"Hey...um... bug thing," Claudia said, "Do you think you could help me with a powerful spell. One that could fix everything?" The caterpillar stared at her then crawled up onto her back and settled on her shoulders. A deep mystical voice filled her ear as the caterpillar spoke, "I should be able too. What do you want?"

"I want to go back before all of this happened when I still had my family and friends," Claudia said trying her best not to squirm away from the giant worm.

"I can't undo what's been done." The bug whispered.

"I know but I was thinking about maybe some kind of an illusion," Claudia offered, " Can you help me?" The bug seemed to consider before nodding.

"Yes, I will help you," The caterpillar said, " Just hold the scepter, focus on what you want the illusion to look like, and I'll do the rest."

"So in this new reality, I can make it be whatever I want it to be?" Claudia asked as she picked up the scepter.

"Yes just think about what you want and it will become real," The caterpillar answered, "Are you ready?" Claudia looked once again at her dead father then raised the scepter and nodded. A strange chanting filled her ears and she felt a familiar rush as dark magic coursed through her body. There would be no room in her new world for elves, dragons, or wars. All she wanted was to regain everything she had lost. Everything was going to be okay, she was going to fix everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia's spell is set into motion, causing panic amongst Team Zym.

Everything was fine, Zym had been reunited with his mom, Ezran had become an amazing ruler, and Rayla wasn't dead. All in all, Callum was very happy how everything had worked out. Humans and elves were at peace and he was looking forward to learning more magic. The future was full of opportunities and hope. Callum smiled to himself as he continued sketching out all of his adventures. When he was interrupted by Ezran and Rayla running in. 

"Callum," Rayla said in her adorable elvish accent, "We may have a serious problem."

"Oh really?" Callum shot them both a disbelieving glance.

"Yeah really!" Ezran said as he motioned for Callum to come with them, "Just come look."

Ezran ran ahead of Rayla and Callum as they climbed towards the top of the Storm Spire.

"What do you think is going on?" Callum asked Rayla as he reached out and grabbed ahold of her hand.

"I think it looks like dark magic," Rayla answered, squeezing Callum's hand, "but Viren's gone so..."

"Claudia could be behind it?" Callum offered as the two climbed the last few steps. At the top stood Ezran, Soren, and Zym.

"Yeah, she could be," Rayla pointed towards dark clouds gathering in the distance before adding, "but is she powerful enough to make something like that?"

"Maybe she has the help of dad's bug friend," Soren said as he stared at the gathering clouds.

"Or maybe it's just a storm?" Ezran added hopefully.

"No," Callum said as he examined the ominous clouds, "I'm getting dark magic vibes. But I-" Callum was cut off by the clouds suddenly spreading throughout the entire sky. The wind began to blow and a deep fog fell upon them. Callum noticed then that Rayla's hand wasn't in his anymore. Panic engulfed him as he called out to Rayla. When she didn't respond, he called out to Ezran, Zym, and Soren, but no one answered his calls. The fog began to glow so bright that Callum had to close his eyes. What was going on? Callum squinted his eyes and drew the rune for the spell aspiro hoping to blow the fog away. But before he could say the trigger words the world suddenly blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Callum slowly opened his eyes. He was in his room in the castle and he just had the weirdest dream. Callum closed his eyes and tried to hold onto the dream, but it was slipping away. The dream had been about elves and a dragon prince. In it, he had gone on a dangerous but important quest. There had been an especially pretty elf with stunning purple eyes in the dream, but he couldn't remember her name. Yawning Callum sat up and decided to get ready for the day. He would have to work on his sword-fighting skills with Soren today and he wasn't looking forward to it. 

***********************************************************************************************

Claudia collapsed to the ground, exhausted. The spell had taken a lot out of her but it seemed to have worked. She was in her father's office and it was exactly how she remembered it being. Just then the door swung open and her dad walked into the room. Claudia sprung up from the floor and threw her arms around her father. She held him and cried. It had worked. Her father was here, alive and well.

"Claudia, what's wrong?" Viren asked as he awkwardly patted Claudia on the back.

"Oh nothing," Claudia said as she pulled away and wiped the tears off her face, "I'm just really, really, really glad to see you!"

"Oh well. It's good to see you too." Viren said as he walked over to his desk, "But I have a lot to do so if you wouldn't mind." He gestured towards the door.

"Oh, of course!" Claudia started toward the door, "I'll just leave you to your work." As Claudia closed the door she couldn't help but smile. The spell had worked. Her dad was back. Her family was back. Her life was back. Claudia strolled through the castle admiring her handiwork. She had done well, this fake reality seamed real. She was sure that no one would see through it. As she turned a corner she spotted Callum and Soren heading to a sword-fighting lesson.

"Hey, guys!" Claudia called out to them when they were in earshot.

"Oh hey, Clauds!" Soren said, "We're just on our way to practice fighting with swords." Soren patted the handle of his sword to emphasize his point.

"Yeah but we will be using wooden swords," Callum said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "since you know we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that," Claudia said as she continued down the hall. With a wave, she added "Goodluck you guys!" She let out a sigh. It seemed that everything was back to how it had been. They didn't remember anything from before her spell. But she had to check one more thing before she could be certain. She entered the library and pushed a stone on the wall and the floor slid away to reveal a staircase. During the design of this new reality, she had added a thing or two. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she continued down a long hallway with a single door at the end. When Claudia reached the door she unlocked it and swung it open. Inside, just as expected, was an elf and a dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayla woke up to find herself chained to a wall in what appeared to be a dungeon cell. Zym was next to her and was also chained. However, the dragon prince was still out cold. What had happened? One second she had been holding Callum's hand and the next she was chained up in a dark cell. She remembered the dark magic storm and the weird fog. Could this be the result of that? Before she could figure out where she was the door to her cell swung open and there stood Claudia. Claudia? What was she doing here? Rayla shot Claudia a cold glare as she entered.

"What did you do?" Rayla asked unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Oh, I simply fixed things," Claudia said as she stared at Rayla, "Everything is how it should be."

"What do you mean?" Rayla asked as she started to struggle against her restraints, "Where are Callum and Ezran? I swear if you hurt a hair on their heads I wi-"

"You're not really in a position to be making threats," Claudia said sternly, interrupting her.

"Where am I?" Rayla asked deciding to use this opportunity to figure out what had happened.

"You're in a dungeon cell obviously," Claudia stated as she gestured around the room.

"What have you done," Rayla snapped, she had lost her patience. She didn't know where she was or where Callum and Ezran were. Feeling so useless made her angry. If she couldn't keep those she loved safe then what had this all been about?

"I already told you," Claudia said leaning forward, "I've fixed all the damage you've done. In this reality, everything is as it should be."

"Wait, What?" Now Rayla was confused. A new reality? What did that mean? "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything!" Claudia yelled at Rayla, looking at her with hatred, " You ruined everything! You took Ezran and Callum away, stole the dragon prince, and you killed my father!" Rayla winced at the mention of Lord Viren. Sure he had been the scum of the earth but she hadn't taken any pleasure in killing him. She had done it to save everyone and she had expected to die along with the dark mage but Callum had saved her.

"Are Callum and Ezran safe?" Rayla asked tentatively, she didn't want to set Claudia off again,

"Yes," Claudia replied curtly, " but the same cannot be said about you. I will make you pay. You and the little dragon prince." Claudia gave Rayla one last glare then left the cell. Claudia slammed the door and then locked it. Rayla slumped up against the wall. She was in serious trouble. She didn't know what to do but she couldn't give up. Rayla looked over to where Zym was still out cold and a new sense of resolve filled her. She would find a way out. Then she would find Callum and Ezran and with their help, she would fix this. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She would either succeed or die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

Claudia walked back up the stairs and closed the trap door. Everything had gone to plan. She let out a sigh of relief. She was proud of herself and extremely pleased with how well the spell had worked. She was going to enjoy this new world, and not take for granted all of her blessings. With that in mind, she headed out to the courtyard to watch Callum and Soren's training session.

******************************************************************************

Callum woke up with a start the next morning, he was incredibly sore from the previous day's training session. He had had another weird dream last night. The beautiful elf had been there again. In the dream, she had plummeted off a cliff and he had jumped after her. He remembered feeling frantic and desperate to save her. Almost as if his life would end if hers did. He had woken up before he could save her, covered in a cold sweat. He couldn't shake the feelings of panic and fear from the dream. Callum got out of bed and went to his desk and started drawing. He didn't know what he was drawing until he finished. Callum had drawn the mysterious elf. He still couldn't remember her name, but she was beautiful. Callum shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking that. She was an elf, and elves where evil creatures who drank blood. But as Callum stared at his drawing he couldn't imagine this girl being a heartless monster.

As Callum studied his drawing Ezran and Bait came into his room. "What's that?" Ezran asked as he tried to get a good look at Callum's drawing.

"Oh, i-it's nothing!" Callum said nervously as he tried to hide his drawing. Ezran gave Callum a hurt look, so Callum reluctantly handed over his drawing.

"It's an elf," Ezran said after examing the picture.

"Yep," Callum said trying to cover his nervousness, "just a random elf, with no significance at all." He finished with an awkward chuckle.

"Okay," Ezran said while handing back the drawing, "I came to tell you that dad wants to see you."

"Oh, thanks. I'll be right there," Callum said while shoving the drawing in his pocket, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some jelly tarts!" Ezran said with glee, both he and Bait had huge smiles on their faces as they raced off. Callum smiled after them. Callum didn't know why showing Ezran his drawing had made him nervous. With a sigh, Callum stood up and headed towards the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran discovers a secret.

Ezran loved exploring the castle with Bait. The two of them could explore for hours and not tire. Ezran and Bait were currently on their way to steal some jelly tarts. Well, steal wasn't the right word. More like they were permanently borrowing the delicious tarts. As Ezran and Bait crawled towards the kitchen Ezran noticed something odd. He had arrived at the intersection that if he took a right it would lead him to the kitchens. But a new passage had appeared so Ezran could now take a left instead. He was positive that this tunnel hadn't been there a few days ago. Ezran gave Bait a curious look before saying, "Looks like we'll have to wait a little longer for jelly tarts." Bait gave a grunt of approval and the pair took a left into the new passageway

Ezran didn't know what he had expected but this new tunnel has very long. Ezran's stomach started growling. Maybe he should've gotten a jelly tart or two before embarking down the mysteries passage. He was contemplating turning back when the tunnel opened up into a circular room that he could stand up in. In the middle of the room was a small square cut out of the floor with bars covering the hole. Ezran gave Bait a cautious look and signaled for him to stay back as Ezran crept towards the bars. Ezran could hear someone struggling down there and speaking in an unusual accent. Gathering his courage, Ezran peeked through the bars and gasped. Below him was a prison cell. The circular room was the ceiling of the prison cell and the barred hole must be a way to lower things into the cell without using the door. One of the prisoners was currently pulling against her restraints while muttering things under her breath. The prisoners weren't human. The one struggling against her chains was an elf and the other was a baby dragon. But that wasn't why Ezran had gasped. The elf wasn't just any old elf, she was the elf from Callum's drawing. Ezran crept away from the hole as the elf turned her stare upward.

"Hello?" The elf called, "Hello, is anyone there. Please, I need help!"

Ezran didn't know what to do. The elf sounded so desperate, but she was an elf and elves were evil. Weren't they?

"Ezran, is that you?" The imprisoned elf asked. How did she know his name?

"Um... yeah?"Ezran said, still unsure if he should've just stayed quiet.

"Oh thank goodness, you're safe!" The elf spoke with real relief as if she had actually been concerned for his safety.

"How do you know my name?" Ezran asked, putting as much courage in his voice as he could muster.

"Wait, you don't remember me?" The elf sounded worried as she spoke, "you may not remember me, but Ezran you need to trust me."

Could he trust her? Ezran had no idea what to do. He had no doubt that the Elvin prisoner had been the one in Callum's sketch. Maybe he should tell Callum. Yes, that's what he would do.

"I'll be back," Ezran called over his shoulder as he and Bait turned to leave.

"Wait, no comeback!" The prisoner's voice called out as Ezran and Bait crawled back through the tunnel. The elf sounded so sad and desperate that Ezran almost turned back, but Bait gave him a stern look and grunt. So Ezran and Bait headed back. He had to tell Callum because he must know who the elf was. After all, Callum had drawn her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla contemplates her options.

Rayla leaned her head against the wall trying to hold back tears. Ezran had come but he hadn't remembered her. How could this be happening? Everything had been going well before Claudia had cast this spell. No, she couldn't think of the past. She needed to remain focused on the present. At least she knew Ezran was safe and he had said he would come back. She reached out and patted Zym on the head.

The dragon prince still hadn't woken up and Rayla was extremely worried about him. He was breathing, so she knew that he was still alive. Rayla let herself cry then. All of her worry, frustration, sadness, and anger had been building, and now she couldn't stop the sobs. Rayla picked up Zym and cradled him in her arms as she cried. Useless. That one word kept racing through her mind. She was useless, she couldn't get out of this prison. She couldn't save Ezran. She couldn't save Zym. She couldn't save Callum. She had failed them all. Once her mind had started down the path of doubt and fear, Rayla couldn't stop it. All of her questions, worries, and fears had come crashing down on her.

Amid all her dark thoughts, Rayla thought she heard a voice. "Shut up," the voice said. What did that mean? The voice came again louder and more familiar when it spoke a second time, "Shut up!" Rayla closed her eyes and let the memory engulf her.

"Shut up," Callum said, "Just shut up, you're talking crazy. Just listen to me." Yes, Rayla would listen, she trusted and loved him. She tried to calm her breathing as she recalled the rest of the conversation. "You're too good to feel this bad about yourself. I know that, and you should know that." Callum had said this with such conviction Rayla knew she couldn't fight him on it, "I've seen you get knocked down so many times before, and every single time you get up again."

Rayla opened her eyes, returning to the present. Callum was right, as usual, she would get up and keep going. She had done it before and she would do it again. She would prove Callum right. Rayla looked up at the hole in the ceiling, silently wishing that Callum would appear above her and whispered, "I'll keep going for you Callum, I love you." Rayla trusted Callum and knew that Ezran would return with him. So she would wait until they came, and when they came she would be ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Callum stood outside the throne room and waited until the guards gave him the okay to enter. Inside he met King Harrow, his stepdad, who was waiting for him.

“Oh, there you are Callum!” The king said as he walked closer to Callum, “I have something we need to discuss.” Oh no, no teenager liked to hear those words. Callum tried to recall what he’d done wrong so he could plan his apology. 

“Don’t worry,” The king chuckled, “You’re not in trouble.”

“Oh, I’m not?” Callum said in relief, “Then what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, Claudia talked to Lord Viren and he has decided to teach you magic,” King Harrow said, “That is if you want to.” Callum was stunned. He’d always wanted to learn to use magic and now he had a chance.

“I’d love to learn!” Callum said barely able to contain his excitement. 

“That’s great! Just report to Lord Viren’s office tomorrow morning.” King harrow said as he placed a hand on Callum’s shoulder,” But be careful, dark magic can be very dangerous.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Callum said smiling up the King, “I’ll make sure to be very careful.” With that Callum left the throne room. This was awesome! He was going to be learning dark magic and so was Claudia. They would be training together, just him and Claudia. He couldn’t wait, he’d had a crush on Claudia for years and maybe this was his chance to impress her. The face of the mysterious elf popped into his mind. Callum shook his head to clear his thoughts of her cute face. Why couldn’t he seem to forget her? As Callum turned a corner he ran smack dab into Ezran. Who had been running at a full sprint, resulting in them both crashing into the ground. 

“Woah, slow down there Ez,” Callum said while rubbing his head. 

“Callum,” Ezran said, still panting from the run, “You need to see something.”

“See what?” Callum said as he stood up and then bent down to give Ezran a hand.

“I’ve found someone,” Ezran said as he started to drag Callum down the hall.

“Found who exactly?” Callum asked as he let Ezran lead him.

“The girl in your sketch,” Ezran said as you picked up speed, “The elf.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran and Callum go on an adventure!

Callum followed Ezran and Bait down the hallway and into the tunnels that lead to places throughout the palace. If Ezran had found the elf Callum had seen in his dream, then Callum had to see her. He couldn't explain why he felt so drawn to her. It was almost like he had known her in a different life but that was an absurd thought. He had never actually met an elf. He'd only heard stories: horrible, awful stories.

Up ahead Ezran took a left saying, "This passage wasn't here a few days ago and it leads..."

"To the elf," Callum finished the sentence for him.

"Yep," Ezran agreed, "To the elf."

They continued in silence, both of them lost in thought. Callum was surprisingly nervous about meeting the nameless elf. Ezran had mentioned that her cellmate was an adorable baby dragon. That and her presence in his dreams made him curious. But Callum was also afraid that he wouldn't like the answer the elf gave him. Callum bumped into Ezran, who had stopped just shy of entering a circular room with a hole in the middle covered with bars. Ezran gave Callum a knowing look and a brief nod of his head before entering the room. Callum entered right behind Ezran, he could hear the elf in the cell below. It sounded like she was singing a lullaby. Callum suddenly felt nervous and his hands became clammy. He gathered his courage and walked towards the hole in the center. As he looked down he saw the elf cradling and rocking the baby dragon. She must have sensed him looking down at her because she stopped singing and looked up. Their eyes met and Callum suddenly couldn't breathe. This was definitely the elf he had seen in his dreams but she was even more gorgeous in person. Her eyes were slightly red which hinted towards recent tears. He wondered why she had been crying.

"Callum?" She asked hopefully. She set down the baby dragon and stood up.

"Um..." Callum cleared his throat. Had he always been this awkward around cute girls? "Yeah, I'm Callum and who might you be?" The elf stared at him a sudden sadness had crossed over her face.

"You don't remember me." She said as the look of sadness deepened. That wasn't entirely true, he had dreamed about her, but there was no way he was telling her that. "I don't know what I was expecting but at least you're safe." The elf said as she sank back down to the floor.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?" Callum said trying to disguise how desperately he wanted to learn her name.

"Oh yeah," The beautiful Elvin girl said, "My name is Rayla." Rayla, her name was Rayla. The name sounded so familiar and right.

"What are you doing here?" Ezran said as he approached the hole. Rayla sighed and seemed to be considering her options. Finally, she opened her mouth and said, "You might want to sit down, I have a lot to tell you." Callum and Ezran exchanged hesitant glances. Rayla scuffed from down below and said in her cute accent, "What do you think I'll do to you, I'm chained up." Callum and Ezran gave each other a curious look. They were both intrigued, and so with a nod, they both sat down. Rayla smiled at them and began her story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storytime with Rayla!

Callum and Ezran sat on the stone floor and listened to the elf speak. Rayla was right when she said she had a lot to say. She told Callum and Ezran of how this reality wasn't real. It was all a result of an extremely powerful spell cast by Claudia. Callum had a hard time believing that, it just seemed so impossible. Rayla continued with her story, telling about how the three of them had found the egg of the dragon prince and embarked on a journey to bring the egg back to its mother. Rayla told them of their supposed adventures. From Rayla saving Bait from a giant fish to all of them climbing a cursed caldera. In his opinion, the elf was full of it but something told him to trust her, so he let her continue. Rayla told them story after story about their journey to Xadia. She said that they had accidentally almost killed the egg, and so they had helped hatch the egg. That at least explained the presence of the baby dragon. She told how they had saved a red dragon from being killed and how Callum had mastered the sky arcanum. She even told of a great battle fought between Lord Viren's monster army and the elves. This battle was known as the Final Battle and it had been fought to protect the Dragon Prince and Dragon Queen. It was a lot to take in, and so Rayla asked if they had any questions. Callum had tons of questions, but he decided on one that had been nagging at him the entire story.

"Why did Claudia cast this spell?" Callum asked. He knew Claudia, and he didn't believe she would do a lot of the things Rayla said Claudia had done. 

"Well, her father died in the battle and Soren joined up with the elves," Rayla said while looking at the ground, "My guess is she wanted her family back."

"How did Lord Viren die?" Ezran asked as he petted Bait.

"Oh, well," Rayla refused to look either of them in the eye as she said, " I killed him."

"What?" Callum asked surprised. How had Rayla beaten Lord Viren if he truely had become as powerful as she claimed he had.

"Viren was going to kill Zym," Rayla looked up at them and cleared her throat before continuing, "I saw that my only chance to save Zym, and to save everyone, was to tackle Viren of the edge of the Storm Spire."

"But wouldn't that have killed you too?" Ezran asked looking concerned.

"Yes I would've died, and I fully expected to when I jumped. But..." Rayla looked down and blushed, "But Callum saved me before I hit the ground." Callum froze trying to process what Rayla had just said. His dream where he was falling trying to save her suddenly made sense, and he started to blush too. Rayla hadn't said anything but he was starting to wonder if maybe there had been something between them.

"Okay well thanks for telling us this story," Callum said while standing, "It would make a great book."

"Do you believe me?" Rayla asked

"I'm not sure," Callum said, "I'll have to think it over." Rayla looked to Ezran.

"I believe you, Rayla," Ezran said, he pointed at Zym, "I can feel a special bond between us, and so I know I can trust you too." Rayla smiled up at him then turned to face Callum again.

"Please, Callum, I know it sounds impossible but it's the truth, you have to believe me!" She cried out desperately, wanting for him to believe. Then her eyes lit up, "If you don't believe me then I'll show you that you can use real magic instead of dark magic. Just give me a paper and a pencil. Then follow my instructions, and you'll be doing primal magic in no time!"

Callum considered her offer, it wouldn't hurt, but he and Ezran had been gone for along time.

"Okay," Callum said and watched as Rayla smiled up at them, "We will come back tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere so whenever's fine, I guess," Rayla said her voice filled with renewed hope. With that Callum let Ezran and Bait lead the way out of the room and back into the tunnels.

As they traveled back through the intertwining passages Callum turned his thoughts to Rayla and Zym. If he chose to believe her it would mean all those stories she told were true. It would mean King Harrow was dead and that thousands of soldiers had died. But it'd also mean that he had learned primal magic and that the elves and humans had reached peace. Callum was confused and didn't know what to think. Learning that reality was fake was quite a bombshell to drop. Could Callum trust Rayla? All his life he'd been told that elves were evil and cruel. Ezran had chosen to trust Rayla so maybe he should trust her as well. Callum sighed, he would try whatever magic test Rayla had for him. Then he would decide if he should trust her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum tries magic.

Rayla was anxious. She had done her best to tell Ezran and Callum about their journey to Xadia without overwhelming them. But Rayla feared that she had. After all, it was a lot to process. Ezran seemed to have believed her due to his connection with Zym. It seemed that even Claudia's spell couldn't make Ezran forget the Dragon Prince. That was another one of her worries, Callum hadn't recognized her. She had been hoping that somehow he would remember her. Rayla knew it sounded cheezy, but she had hoped his love for her would somehow be enough to overcome the enchantment. Rayla didn't blame Callum. It wasn't his fault that he had been caught in Claudia's spell. Rayla's thoughts were interrupted when her prison door swung open revealing Claudia holding a plate of food.

"So how's everything going in your perfect world?" Rayla said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"As you said, it's going perfect," Claudia said as she set the plate of food on the floor.

"So you've finally decided to feed me?" Rayla said eyeing the plate of food.

"Well, I'll still want you alive when I exact my revenge."

"You're new to this whole threatening thing, aren't, yah," Rayla said with a scoff as Claudia turned back to face her. Rayla smiled as she watched Claudia's face flushed with embarrassment. She smiled at Claudia's discomfort. Rayla's hands may be chained up but she could still do some damage with her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Rayla said emphasizing her point with a pout. It probably wasn't a good idea to provoke her captor but Rayla had to put up some resistance.

"You're right, I'm new to all of this," Claudia said, "Unlike you, I'm not used to being a monster." With that Claudia exited the room and locked the door. Rayla sat in her little cell contemplating Claudia's words. She wasn't a monster, was she? Rayla didn't see herself as a monster. She had killed someone, but she was an assassin for crying out loud. Plus she had only killed him because she had no other options, but did that make it right?

"Shut up, Rayla. You are an assassin!" Rayla said sternly to herself.

"Wow, we're gone for a few hours and you've already started talking to yourself," Callum said as he appeared over her cell. Rayla smiled up at him, realizing that if she hadn't killed Viren, Callum might not have been there. Zym definitely wouldn't be here if she hadn't stopped him, so she would stop beating herself up about it.

"Hey, can you blame me?" Rayla said as Ezran came into her line of sight, "My only company is a comatose dragon."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ezran asked, looking down at Zym. Rayla didn't know what to say. She didn't want to worry Ezran, but she was afraid that maybe Claudia had done something to Zym.

"Honestly Ezran, I don't know," Rayla said defeated.

"Don't worry Rayla, we'll get you both out of there!" Ezran said with confidence.

"Wow, slow down Ez, we still don't know if we can trust her," Callum said giving Rayla a suspicious look. This was not going to be easy, but at least Callum was willing to try to trust her. And she could work with that.

"Did you bring something for me to write on?" Rayla asked. Callum nodded and using some rope lowered a sketchbook and pencil into her cell. Rayla picked up the book and flipped to an empty page. She then proceeded to draw the familiar curls and twists of the rune that would cast the spell aspiro. Once she finished she signaled for Callum to pull up the sketchbook. Ezran and Callum opened the sketchbook and gave Rayla confused looks.

"You have to draw that rune in the air Callum," Rayla said demonstrating as she traced the pattern in the air, "Then you need to say the trigger word, Aspiro, and blow." 

"Um.. let's say I can actually do this, then what will this spell do?" Callum asked sounding a little hesitant.

"It'll create a gust of wind," Rayla said trying her best to stay calm. She had no idea if the spell would work. Maybe Claudia had made it so Callum couldn't do primal magic. But Rayla needed for Callum to believe her, to trust her.

"I don't know Rayla," Callum said, "this seems a little far fetched."

Rayla looked into Callums eyes, "Trust me, Callum, please."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic!

Callum looked down at the rune Rayla wanted him to trace, feeling hesitant. He had promised Rayla he would at least try the spell, but he was nervous. Callum hadn't ever been good at anything, except for art, so why would this be any different. The truth was he desperately wanted this work. Gathering his courage Callum raised his hand, ready to start the attempt. He held his breath as he began to trace the rune in the air. As he started a power surged through him, it felt familiar. Callum watched as he drew the symbol in magic blue streaks. He couldn't believe his eyes. He, a human, was doing primal magic.

"B-But how?"Callum asked awestruck.

"You haven't even finished the spell yet," said Rayla from her cell, "You still need to say Aspiro."

"Oh, yeah," Callum said feeling excitement as he drew in a deep breath, "Aspiro!"

After Callum said the spell, he blew on the floating rune with all his might. Callum felt another surge of magic as a powerful gust of wind blow throughout the circular room.

"I...I did it!" Callum shrieked in excitement, "I did it, can you believe Ez, I did primal magic!"

"Hey," Rayla called, drawing their attention to her, " See you're a mage, so do you believe me now."

Callum considered how he should respond. He had never done that before, and it should have been impossible. But was it as impossible as Rayla's story? Callum had dreamed of Rayla again last night, and the dreams where getting more vivid, almost real. This one had been of Rayla chasing him through the castle with her swords drawn. Callum had assumed that was when they had first met, and his dream matched up with what Rayla had told him. Sighing, Callum looked down at Rayla.

"Yes, I believe you Rayla," Callum said to her. She broke out into a giant grin.

"Oh, I knew you would come around!" Rayla said back with excitement and relief in her voice. Callum smiled down at her, it was good to see her smiling. Though she hadn't said anything, Callum was sure she didn't enjoy being locked up in her cell. Now that Callum knew that this reality was fake he had to figure out a way to get Rayla out of her cell and fix what Claudia's spell had done. 

"So what do we do know?" Ezran asked as he petted Bait.

"Well, there has to be a source for this illusion," Rayla spake as she pondered their options, "And I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in the castle."

"Well, maybe I could look for it," Callum added, "I am taking dark magic lessons today."

"What?" Rayla yelled, "Callum you can't do dark magic! The last time you did I nearly lost you."

"I'm not going to do dark magic, I'll be a spy, " Callum said. He had been planning to learn dark magic. That was until he learned he could do primal magic. But that was beside the matter.

"Why don't we break you out of prison?" Ezran asked Rayla.

"No. If you do that Claudia will figure out that you know," Rayla said. Then she unexpectedly thudded her head against the wall before continuing, "I just feel so useless, sitting in here."

"You're not useless, Rayla," Callum said, he suddenly had the urge to reach out for her hand, but a 10-foot drop separated them, "Just, listen to me. Without you, we wouldn't know that this world is a lie."

Rayla slowly nodded her head in agreement, though Callum wasn't sure if she truly believed how useful she was.

"Besides, it sounds like you saved us a lot on our journey to Xadia," Callum said gesturing to Ezran, Bait, and himself, "So let us save you this time."

"Yeah, Rayla, you asked us to trust you," Ezran added, "So now trust us, we can do it!"

Rayla looked up at them, tears shining in her beautiful eyes and then said, "I've missed you guys so much." Just then Zym, the Dragon Prince, started to fearfully cry in his deep sleep.

"Is he okay?" Ezran asked, looking at the dragon with worry in his eyes.

"Just hurry, okay," Rayla said as she too looked at Zym with worry etched in her features, "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"We'll hurry, so don't worry," Callum said trying to comfort both Ez and Rayla, "but we should probably head out." Callum pointed toward the passage. It was true, he needed to be at his lessons with Lord Viren soon. Plus maybe he could get some snooping in. He and Ezran turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rayla called out. Callum turned back to hole in the floor or was it the hole in Rayla's ceiling? It didn't matter.

"Promise me you'll be safe and not try anything stupid," Rayla said once Callum and Ezran were above her cell.

"Will do," Ezran said and he and Bait turned to head back through the tunnels.

"I promise Rayla," Callum said, then smiling, he added, "You trust me, don't you."

Rayla laughed while nodding her head, then waved goodbye. Callum followed Ezran into the tunnel. Callum still couldn't believe he had done primal magic. It had felt so right like he had been born to wield its power. He was also glad that he could trust Rayla, and that she trusted him. Callum might not remember everything, but he knew that he was going to find the source of the illusion, and then free Rayla.


	13. Chapter 13

Claudia was waiting in her dad's office. Today she would help Callum learn dark magic, and she was excited. Claudia knew that magic had always interested Callum, so she had pulled a few strings. Now he would be learning dark magic with her.

"Has the prince arrived yet?" Lord Viren said entering the office and interrupting Claudia's thoughts simultaneously.

"I'm here," Callum said as he ran into the room out of breath, "I'm here!"

"Yay, that means we can get to work!" Claudia said clapping her hands. Then tilting her head towards her father added, "So... what first?"

"I hoped you would show Callum some of the basics today," Lord Viren told Claudia.

"Oh of course!" Claudia said. Then grabbing Callum's hand, she guided him out of her dad's office. Claudia didn't know where to start, she had so much she wanted to teach Callum. This was going to be so much fun!

"Where are we going?" Callum asked as Claudia dragged him down the hall.

"To the library!" Claudia said through a smile. Callum only nodded in response and soon the pair was in the library. Claudia tensed as they walked over the trap door that went to the elf's prison cell.

"You alright Claudia?" Callum asked when he saw her tense.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine," Claudia lied, "I just don't know where to start with your training. There is so much I want to show you." With that Claudia brought Callum to the row containing books of dark magic. She started pulling books off the shelves and handing them to Callum. Soon the pair was at a table marking spells for Callum to try.

"What about this one?" Callum said pointing to a spell that would make perfectly light pancakes. Claudia laughed as she recalled when she had made those for him, but of course, he didn't remember.

"We should definitely give that one a go," Claudia said laughing, but stopped when she noticed that the book didn't have the complete the spell, "Hey Callum, can I borrow a pencil? There's a mistake in this book."

"Yeah, here you go," Callum said as he reached into his pocket. When he pulled out a pencil a piece of paper fell out too. Claudia reached down and picked up the paper.

"What's this?" Claudia asked Callum as she started to open the folded paper.

"Wait, no! Please don't look at it," Callum said as he desperately tried to retrieve the paper.

"It's not a big deal I see your drawings all the ti-" Claudia stopped midsentence as she starred at Callum's drawing. It was a sketch of Rayla. But...but how? Callum shouldn't remember Rayla, yet this drawing was one of his. Did this mean her spell wasn't as full proof as she had thought?

"Do you not like it?" Callum asked as he reached out for his sketch.

"No, it's not bad, but the elf doesn't look evil," Claudia said, handing the drawing back to Callum.

"Oh well, I haven't ever met an elf so I w-wouldn't know," Callum chuckled awkwardly. Claudia squinted her eyes suspiciously at him. There was no way he could've found the trap door that led to Rayla. So then how had been able to draw such a quality picture of the elf? Claudia couldn't ask Callum where he had seen Rayla, it might tip him off. So she would just have to ask someone else.

"You have a crazy imagination huh," Claudia said as she fixed the mistake in the spellbook.

"Oh yeah, my imagination is wack," Callum said as he returned to looking through the books. The two continued in silence. Claudia felt the minutes crawl by. It's not that she didn't enjoy the time with Callum, she just had an elf to interrogate.


	14. Chapter 14

Rayla's lungs burned, begging for air. She despised water, it was her greatest fear besides losing those she loved. Right before Rayla passed out her head was pulled up from the water. Rayla gasped as she breathed in precious air.

"Are you more willing to talk now?" Claudia asked, " Or do you want another go." Claudia strengthened her grip on the back of Rayla's head and forced it down a mere inch from the surface of the water.

"I already told you. I haven't seen Callum or Ezran since you cast the spell," Rayla said in between coughs.

"Lies!" Claudia shrieked as she forced Rayla's head once again into the deep basin of water. Rayla quickly drew in a deep breath before her head was submerged once again. Rayla hated water with the passion of a thousand flaming suns, and Claudia was a close second. She had never truly trusted Claudia and now Rayla would never trust Claudia. One usually loses trust and respect in a person if the said person kidnaps and tortures them. Rayla felt her lungs start to burn again. She had had countless dreams of drowning to death, but now that she was drowning Rayla realized that the dreams didn't do this justice. Actual drowning was about a thousand times worse. When Rayla's head was finally brought back up she started seeing stars in the corner of her eyes.

"Just tell me what you told Callum!" Claudia said. Rayla could feel Claudia's handshaking against her head. The interrogation must be getting to Claudia and Rayla guessed she didn't have a stomach for something like this.

"I haven't seen Callum since you messed up our lives!" Rayla was lying, but she would never betray Callum. Even if she died, at least he would be safe. Rayla suspected that if Claudia knew the truth Callum would receive some sort of punishment. Claudia growled in frustration and shoved Rayla's head back into the water. Rayla bearly managed to get a quick breath of air before her head was engulfed once more.

******************************************************************************

Callum and Ezran raced through the passages that would lead to Rayla's cell. Callum had been so stupid, he should've thrown that drawing away. Now Rayla might be in trouble. Some spy he was, not even an hour in and he was the cause of quite a predicament. He had asked Rayla to trust him with this mission, and he so far he was failing. Ezran took a sharp left and Callum followed. Soon they arrived in the circular room above Rayla's cell.

"Rayla are you okay?" Callum asked as he approached the hole in the floor. Rayla didn't respond and fear coursed through him, causing him to quicken his pace. When he looked down he saw a drenched Rayla curled up in a little ball, shivering on the floor of her cell. What had happened?

"Rayla, please wake up," Callum called down to her. Rayla stirred a little then looked up reluctantly. Callum continued in a frenzy, "Hey, I know you might be really mad, but Claudia may have seen a picture I drew of you. So I'm sorry. Also what happened to you?" Rayla looked exhausted and she seemed like she wasn't all there.

"You're fine and that's all that matters," Rayla said as she started violently coughing.

"Hey, are you okay, did Claudia do something?" Callum asked. Rayla refused to look Callum in the eye, and that was answer enough, "what did she do?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! She obviously did something to you. You look shaken, you're drenched, and you're coughing up a lung," Callum said growing frustrated with Rayla's silence, "How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me!"

"She tried to get me to talk, using questionable methods," Rayla said quietly still not looking at Callum, "but it's fine because both of you guys are safe."

"No, no, no! It's not fine Rayla," Callum was angry. This was his fault and he felt awful, " This is all my fault. I failed you. You got punished for my mistake."

"Callum it isn't your fault. You didn't hurt me, Claudia did," Rayla said as she sat up with a wince of pain and a few deep coughs.

"Rayla, I'm sorry, do you want a jelly tart?" Ezran said as he offered her a tart. Callum had been so caught up worrying about Rayla he had forgotten Ez was there. Ezran threw down a jelly tart and Rayla took a small bite. Callum couldn't believe that Rayla was so calm about this. She had been tortured and hurt. Callum couldn't stand it. Though he didn't have all his memories of Rayla, he still felt very protective of her and couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"Okay this settles it," Callum said putting extra authority into his voice, "We are getting you out of there Rayla." Rayla opened her mouth to object but Callum continued, "Don't even try to stop me. I'm going to get you out."

"Callum I was nearly drowned to make sure that Claudia didn't find out that you know the truth. Please don't make any hasty decisions when you're in this emotional state."

"In this emotional state. In this state! Rayla, I can't remember anything from before the spell, but I keep having dreams. I think they're memories, but one of the dreams is a nightmare," Callum took a breath and continued, " The nightmare is you falling to your death and me not being able to save you. I've never gotten to the end of the dream because I wake up from the fear of losing you. Rayla I can't just sit here and let you be hurt, maybe even killed!"

"Callum, I know this must be hard, but I can't lose you either!" Rayla said, "I would be drowned a thousand times if it kept you safe."

"Can't you just let me save you? Please Rayla, I need you to be okay. I don't have all my memories but I know you are more than a friend to me." Callum finished and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Callum, you're right. But I have to stay here so you can be a spy. Claudia will know you know if I get out." Rayla said as she slumped against the wall, " I'll let you save me, just find the scepter first." Calum didn't want Rayla to be right, but she was. It wasn't a smart move to set free her until he knew where the scepter was.

"Fine, but the moment I find that scepter I'm getting you out," Callum said wishing he could do more.

"Thank you, Callum," Rayla said offering a small smile. Callum was about to say more but Rayla shushed him.

"You guys need to leave now," Rayla whispered frantically.

"Why we just got here," Ezran said quietly back, "And why are we whispering."

"Because someone is coming and they can't know you were here," Rayla said, "You need to leave now." Callum nodded and met Rayla's eyes. He tried to convey how sorry he was and only looked away when Ez dragged him back into the tunnels. 


	15. Chapter 15

Claudia's hands were shaking. Rayla was right, Claudia didn't have much of a stomach for torture. However, Claudia had done what needed to be done. If Callum and Ezran had discovered the truth then Claudia's new world was in trouble.

_"Maybe you should fill your father in,"_ spoke a deep mystical voice. Claudia glanced down at her wrist where a bracelet of a purple caterpillar resided. She had wanted to bring her father's bug friend, Aaravos, with her to their new reality. However, Claudia wasn't fond of the idea of wearing the bug as a scarf, so she changed him into a bracelet.

"Do you think that would help?" Claudia questioned. She would have to tell her father everything, including Soren's betrayal and his own death. Claudia wasn't sure she wanted that.

_"I believe the situation calls for it. Besides your father will help you, especially because his life depends on your success."_

"I suppose you're right," Claudia sighed, "Let's go tell him."

Claudia was surprised at how well her dad took the news. Viren didn't seem too surprised, and he even comforted her when she got to the hard parts in the story; such as, when he died. All he had asked was to see Rayla and Zym. So Claudia had shown him the trap door that led to their cell, and they were now heading down the long hallway.

"So Callum and Ezran might have found the elf?" Viren asked as they walked.

"Yes, and I don't know how well the illusion will hold once they learn the truth," Claudia was nervous, she didn't want to fail her dad again. They reached the door and Claudia started to unlock the cell.

"That's an easy fix. If we can't keep the elf quiet then we will force silence upon her," With that Viren entered the cell and Claudia filed in behind him.

******************************************************************************

Rayla was tense, she hoped Callum and Ezran had left. She didn't know what to expect from Claudia this time, and she didn't want them around if things got out of hand. The lock clicked and Lord Viren entered, followed by Claudia. So Claudia had finally decided to fill her dad in. That probably wasn't good for Rayla, since she had killed him. Rayla put herself in between the dark mage and Zym. However, it seemed that Viren was more interested in her.

"So this is the elf that ended my life," Viren said as he approached her. He grabbed Rayla's face and examined her, "You don't look that dangerous."

"Oh, don't worry, looks can be deceiving," Rayla said with an arrogant smile on her face. Viren pulled back and gave her an amused look.

"My point exactly," Viren said as he pulled out a pouch that sounded like it was full of coins. He pulled two coins out, " See these coins, they look ordinary, right? But look at what it contains." He flipped the coins over and showed her the other side. Rayla gasped. It couldn't be. No, they were supposed to be dead.

"I thought your face looked familiar," Viren said as he looked at the coins, "These wouldn't happen to be your parents?" Rayla ran at him with such force her shoulders nearly popped out of their sockets, but the chains wouldn't allow her any further.

"You monster. I'll kill you again!" Rayla was furious. She spat at Viren and her saliva hit him in the eye.

"Claudia's right, you're very talkative. We can fix that though." Viren wiped his eye and then raised what looked to be a weird paw and started reciting a spell.

"If you think a spell wil-" Rayla gagged. A glowing light exited her mouth and zoomed over to Viren. She tried to talk again, but her voice wouldn't work. She shot a look of pure hatred at Viren. He simply laughed and put her voice in a fancy looking jar.

"That's much better," Viren turned to Claudia, "Now she can't say anything, so you don't have to worry about her spilling secrets."

"Thanks, Dad," Claudia said taking the jar the held Rayla's voice from her father, "You'll have to teach me that spell sometime."

"Yes, but another time. Right now I have a different spell I want to show you." Viren headed towards the door. Rayla pulled against her chains, wishing they would break so she could get to Viren. Rayla didn't even need her swords, she would kill him with her bare hands. 

"Don't worry," Viren said turning back to face Rayla, "You'll join them soon enough." With that, he and Claudia exited, and Rayla heard the lock click. She was furious. All this time her parents had been alive. But were they still even alive? It seemed like they were trapped in coins. She opened her mouth to scream in fury, but no sound came out. This caused even more anger to burn in her. She started punching and kicking the wall. Imagining that with each hit she was hitting Viren. When she finally stopped her knuckles throbbed and her cheeks were wet with tears. She slid down the wall and sat down in a crumpled heap. She felt useless.

"Rayla?" A voice asked from above. It was Callum. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Rayla?" Callum asked. When Rayla had told Callum to leave he had hidden in the tunnels instead. Callum hadn't wanted to leave Rayla alone, especially since Claudia's last visit ended in torture. As he listened his anger had grown. How dare Viren talk to Rayla like that! Callum wasn't sure exactly what happened since he could only hear the conversation. He looked down at Rayla. Her knuckles were red and raw, yet he didn't think the tears falling down her face were from the pain. She looked angry--no, not angry. He didn't think any adjective was strong enough to describe her fury. Callum wasn't sure if it was directed at Viren, or if some of it was for him because he hadn't left. Better apologies just in case.

"Rayla, I know you're really mad. But I only stayed because I couldn't leave you alone, knowing what happened last time." Callum finished and Rayla looked up at him. Some of her anger fading to show deep sadness and grief. She gave him a sad half-smile.

"Please say something." He pleaded. In response, Rayla opened her mouth but no sound came out. Callum understood now, "So Viren silenced you by taking your voice." Rayla gave a nod, showing Callum that his guess was correct. A sudden rage filled him. Viren had taken Rayla's voice while Callum had been only a few feet away. He had been right there, yet he'd done nothing. He longed to close the distance between Rayla and him. Maybe hug her and comfort her. To tell her it was going to okay, he would fix it. However, there was no way into her cell except the door below. But Callum had to do something, he couldn't leave her alone down there, voiceless and upset. So Callum knelt next to the barred hole and pulled off his scarf. He lowered his arm in between the gaps in the bars and he let go of one end of his scarf. Rayla realized what he was doing, and stood up, catching the opposite end of the scarf. They stood there for a moment, each holding an end of Callum's scarf. Rayla gave him a questioning look.

"Well it looks like you could use a hug, and I can't come down there. So I thought maybe I could give you my scarf instead." Callum said, " Oh, also I promise I'll find your voice and the scepter." Rayla looked up at Callum with trust gleaming in her eyes. She seemed to say,_" It's okay Callum, I trust you." _At least that's what he hoped she was trying to say. Callum didn't want to end the moment, but he had a promise to keep, so he let go of his end of the scarf. Rayla took the other end of the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She smiled up at him and Callum thought she looked a little happier.

"Just give me some time, I'll get you out. I promise," Callum said while standing back up. Rayla nodded and gave Callum a true smile. He loved it when she smiled, and she looked pretty in his scarf. He blushed at the thought. Then he cleared his throat before saying, "Bye, Rayla, I'll be back soon." Rayla waved goodbye and Callum turned and headed back through the tunnels.

******************************************************************************

Claudia had followed her dad to his lair. Well, it wasn't a lair, more like a top-secret office. He was now rummaging through spellbooks. These books contained very powerful dark magic spells, and she wasn't allowed to perform most of the spells found within. Her dad was currently flipping through the pages of the most ancient and powerful of the books.

"Ah, here it is Claudia," Viren said as he set the book down on a table and gestured for her to come and take a look. She came over and looked at the spell he was pointing at, and gasped.

"Dad, why are you showing me this?" Claudia asked as her hands started to shake.

"This is Plan B, just in case this whole false reality doesn't work out," Viren said as he started copying down the spell for Claudia. He finished and handed the piece of paper to her. Claudia took a closer look. The spell was incredibly powerful and hard, it would be nearly impossible for her to do. But impossible was just another form of possible, so she would do it. After all, how hard could it be to resurrect someone? 


	17. Cahpter 17

If Callum was going to succeed he'd need help. Specifically the help of Ezran and Bait. He found the pair playing hide and seek in the courtyard. Ezran saw Callum approaching and ran over.

"Hey, what happened?" Ezran asked

"Well, we have a complicated situation," Callum replied then preceded to tell Ezran of what had happened with Rayla.

"That's not good. What do we do now?"

"We need to find where the scepter is, but where do we start looking?"

"I don't know," Ezran said pondering the question, "Wait, I have an idea of where we could look."

"Where?"

"Well, I've been exploring the castle and I found a secret office."

"So like a lair," Callum said considering Ezrans idea, "Could it be Virens?"

"Yes, I think so considering it's filled with a bunch of dark magic stuff."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Callum said as he signaled for Ezran to lead the way.

They were once again in the passageways beneath the castle, but these passages led deeper and further than the ones leading to Rayla's cell. Ezran turned a corner and the group came to a dead end. Callum sighed in frustration, "Great, so now we're at a dead-end!"

"It's not a dead-end," Ezran said as he started pushing on certain rocks and stones embedded in the wall, "It's a secret entrance, and I figured out the combination."

When Ezran finished the floor started to rumble, giving way to a descending spiral staircase. Ezran started down the stairs and Callum stumbled after him.

"How did you figure that combination out?" Callum asked his brother, awestruck.

"I have a lot of spare time," Ezran said as the reached the bottom of the stairs. The room they entered was lined with shelves that housed pieces of magic creatures.

"Rayla's right," Callum said as he stared at a pair of elf horns that look similar to hers, "Dark magic is evil." Ezran, Bait, and Callum searched the room for the scepter and Rayla's voice but found neither. So the went down a hall that opened into a room that served as an intersection. Four other hallways branched off of the room. Callum headed straight, choosing the first hallway, and entered a small room filled with bookshelves. There was a closed-door across the room and Callum noticed a faint glow coming from underneath it.

"Ezran," Callum called, "I think I found the scepter!" Ezran raced over to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, see that faint glowing?" Callum said pointing to the door. He walked forward and pushed the door open. Inside was a vast room with tall ceilings, and on the far side stood Claudia's gold scepter resting on a raised platform.

"We found it!" Callum said before letting okay a sigh of relief.

"It seems almost too easy," Ezran noted, "Shouldn't there be a guard or something?"

******************************************************************************

Soren had been given strict instructions from his dad. He was to not leave his post guarding the weird scepter thing unless something suspicious happened. That had been what Soren was doing before he had heard the voice. It had spoken with a peculiar accent, not from one of the human kingdoms. He counted that as suspicious activity, so he had embarked on a heroic quest to find the voice, vacating his post. Soren was currently walking down a hallway that he hoped would lead him to the voice. It hadn't spoken in a while, but Soren knew he was going the right way. After walking quite a ways, the hallway had been ridiculously long, he came to a door. He paused just outside and he once again heard the weird voice. _"It's not a weapon. It's an egg." _The voice said. This wasn't good, the voice either had a weapon or an egg. Soren crashed through the door to find an empty room except for a few shelves. One of the shelves held a jar containing a glowing orb. The voice was coming from the jar, Soren scoffed. The voice was just a weird dark magic thing, he had gotten worked up over nothing. Soren turned and closed the door behind him. He needed to return to his post.


	18. Chapter 18

"Claudia probably didn't expect anyone to figure out the truth," Callum said in reply to Ezran's inquiring about why it had been a bit easy to find the scepter.

"Yeah," Ezran said, "What do we do now?" Callum considered the question. What should they do? He hadn't quite thought this far ahead. Callum didn't know how he could break the spell, but he could feel forgotten memories nagging to be brought back.

"I'm going to touch it," Callum said as he started across the room.

"What?" Ezran said running after him. 

They soon found themselves in front of the raised platform. Callum stepped up onto it and raised his hand, "Well, here goes nothing." With that Callum wrapped his hand around the scepter. A wave of memories crashed into him. His head was spinning as details and events came flooding back. Each new memory he received felt familiar and right. He remembered bringing Rayla to the Banthar Lodge; climbing the Cursed Caldera; Zym hatching from his egg; Claudia and Soren's betrayal; saving the red dragon; crossing into Xadia; exploring Xadia with Rayla and Zym; kissing Rayla... Wait-- _kissing _Rayla. No wonder he had felt so drawn to her--so protective of her--he was in love with her. With this thought, his brain seemed to play him a shot-by-shot of all the moments he had shared with her. He saw the night in the oasis when Rayla had broken down, she had kissed him then. Callum had kissed her the next night on the ambler. He remembered every smile, every joke, every hug, and every kiss. Callum had the privilege of remembering and reliving them all. That was until the last memory, the one where Rayla had tackled Viren off the pinnacle of the Storm Spire. He had watched in horror not wanting to believe his eyes. He couldn't lose her. Callum knew he had to save her, but he had also known that his plan might not work. But the thought of Rayla dead-- crumpled in a broken heap at the bottom of the Storm Spire-- caused to much pain to even think of. So he had jumped too. Thinking that if he saved her everything would be fine but if not at least they would be together. Luckily he had saved her and everything had been fine till Claudia had cast this spell. Callum would rather die than let any harm come to Rayla, he loved her.

"I love her," Callum muttered.

"What?" Ezran said, "Callum are you okay?" Callum slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, I'm more than okay, I'm great! Ezran I remember everything!" Callum cheered, "Go ahead, touch the scepter." Callum watched as Ezran joined him on the platform. Ez reached out his hand and he and Bait touched the scepter. Callum watched as a look of deep concentration and understanding crossed over Ezran's face, and Callum knew he too was remembering.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Panic surged through Callum as he turned around to see who had spoken. It was Soren, he had his sword drawn, and was approaching the platform.

"Oh hey, Soren! We were just exploring," Callum said trying to hide how nervous he was, "What are you doing?"

"I have strict orders not to let anyone touch the scepter," Soren said then gulping added, "I'm supposed to kill anyone who does touch it."

"So you would kill the Crown Prince, your future King?" Callum said knowing that Soren had once turned on his father after realizing that his father was a villain.

"No... I would never?" Soren seemed to be questioning himself.

"Soren, do you feel like somethings wrong?" Ezran asked he had taken his hand off the scepter and was now addressing Soren.

"Sometimes," Soren sounded confused, "I just feel wrong, like I've forgotten something."

"We have to Soren," Callum said then pointed to the scepter, "Just touch the scepter and everything will make sense." Soren hesitated for a moment before he set down his sword and climbed onto the platform. He reached out and touched the specter, and Callum watched as the same look of understanding crossed over Soren's face. He opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"What happened?" Soren clutched his head trying to process everything, "The last thing I remember is a weird fog and then everything went black and...and now we're back in Katolis?"

"I know it's a lot to process," Callum gestured for Soren to sit, "We will tell you everything, but you might want to sit down." Callum and Ezran then filled Soren in on everything.

"So Rayla's voice was stolen?" Soren asked, and Ezran nodded his head, "Well I think I found it."

"You did?" Callum asked.

"Yeah I heard it and followed her voice into a different room," Soren explained, "And that's why I wasn't here guarding the scepter."

"Great, can you take us there?" Callum asked. Soren nodded and led them out of the vast room containing the scepter. Soren took them back into the main room, and then led them down a different hallway that was ridiculously long. As they approached he could hear Rayla's voice, it was unnerving to think that Viren could do something so cruel. Soren opened the door just in time for Callum to hear Rayla's voice say, _"I love you too, Callum." _Callum blushed as Soren gave him a good-job-on-getting-a-girl-to-love-you look. Callum walked over and picked up the jar containing Rayla's voice.

"What next?" Ezran asked.

"I have a plan," Callum said, "Soren will need to stay here so Claudia and Viren aren't suspicious while Ez and I get Rayla out of her cell. Then we will rendezvous here and I'll take us home. I think I know a spell that might work."

"Sounds good," Soren said, "But Callum if I get the chance I'm going to try and persuade Claudia to join our side. She... she is my best friend and I miss her." Callum nodded in understanding. He couldn't imagine he and Ezran being on opposite sides, it must be hard.

"We'll be back soon," Callum said turning to leave.

"Wow, someones in a hurry," Soren said raising an eyebrow.

"I have a promise to keep," Callum said as he and Ezran headed back down the long hallway. Callum couldn't wait to be reunited with Rayla. After all, it was his turn to save her. 


	19. Chapter 19

Callum was pretty sure the entrance to Rayla's cell was in the almost abandoned corner of the library. It had been only too obvious when Claudia had tensed and gotten flustered when they had passed it during his only dark magic lesson. Callum wanted to get there as soon as possible, but they couldn't run because it would draw too much attention. So they fell into a brisk walk and after what felt like an eternity they arrived at the library. Then Callum guided the trio to the abandoned corner.

"Okay, Ez, do your thing," Callum said stepping aside so Ezran could get by.

"What thing?" Ezran asked.

"Oh, you figured out the secret combination for the entrance of the other hidden room so I thought..."

"So you assumed that I could crack another top-secret combination in, like, ten seconds?"

"Yes?" Callum said not sure if he should agree or disagree.

"Well," Ezran said as he pressed an unassuming rock on the wall, "You were right."

The floor slid away to reveal a descending staircase. Callum's heart began to pound. He was so close to seeing Rayla again. Callum couldn't wait for a second longer, so he rushed down the stairs but stopped when Ezran didn't follow.

"Are you coming?"Callum asked.

"Well, I was thinking you don't need my help anymore," Ezran said, "And there's one more thing I need to do before we go back to the real world."

"Okay, just be safe and meet us at the entrance to Virens lair. We'll need your help getting in," Callum finished, wondering what Ezran was up too, but before he could ask Ez had already started to leave. Callum continued down the stairs and at the bottom he found a long hallway leading to a locked door. How could he have been this stupid, of course, the door was locked. Where could the key be? That's when Callum noticed something hanging on a hook right by the entrance of the hallway. It was the key. It couldn't be this easy, could it? Claudia must have felt confident that no one would ever find the hidden room or even want to release the cell's prisoner for her to leave the key out in the open. But freeing the cell's prisoner was exactly what Callum wanted to do. Grinning, he grabbed the key and headed down the hall.

******************************************************************************

Rayla had never been good at being patient. It drove her insane just sitting in her cell thinking about how things might have gone wrong. What if Callum and Ezran were caught? What if they couldn't find the scepter? What if she had been wrong, and the scepter wasn't the source of the spell? The worst part was she couldn't even scream, talk, or doing anything that involved vocals since Viren had stolen her voice. Rayla was also worried about Zym. He hadn't woken up or eaten since they had gotten here and she didn't know how to help. She couldn't even offer words of comfort and encouragement anymore. Rayla reached up and touched the scarf around her neck. Callum's scarf. Just thinking of Callum brought a smile to her lips. Callum--kind, selfless, adorable, brave Callum-- had taken her heart before she had permitted him to take it. She guessed that's why they called it a stolen heart. When Rayla first met Callum she had been prepared to be alone for the rest of her life. After all, no one wanted to be associated with the elf whose parents had run away. But Callum didn't judge her based on her parents and for the first time, she felt like she could be herself, weaknesses and all. Callum had been a pillar of strength to her as her life started to crumble around her. He was always there and he was smart and brave and kind and--and Rayla could go on forever, but her mind was too tired to do much more thinking. So she laid down, snuggled up in Callum's scarf, and closed her eyes. It didn't take to long for her to fall asleep.

The click of the lock awoke Rayla. She was instantly on her feet and positioned herself between Zym and the door. The door opened and... no... her eyes must be playing tricks on her, or maybe she was still asleep because there was no way that Callum was standing a mere foot or two away. But he was, and he was holding the fancy jar containing her voice.

"Rayla," Callum said as he came closer, "Hold out your wrists." She did and Callum unchained her, she rubbed her wrists as the chains fell to the ground. They stood there for one unsure moment. Then Callum closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a suffocating hug, which Rayla eagerly returned. Did this mean he had gotten his memories back? Tears sprung to her eyes, it was so good to be in Callum's arms again. Callum pulled away just enough to brush away her tears and then touching foreheads he said, "I remember Rayla. I remember everything." Callum looked into Rayla's eyes, she knew he was waiting for a reply. So she opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no noise came.

"Oh that's right," Callum said breaking the embrace and picking up the jar, "I think this belongs to you." He opened the jar and the glowing orb returned to its owner. Rayla gasped and started coughing.

"You okay?" Callum asked.

"Oh Callum," Rayla said as she hugged him again. Callum had done it-- of course, he had, "But how?" Callum smiled then told her everything, including their new plan and the added help from Soren.

"So you remember everything?" Rayla asked.

Callum leaned in close before saying, "Yep I remember everything."

Then he kissed her, and Rayla gasped against the kiss. It was so gentle and loving, and she earnestly returned it. She knew then that everything was going to be okay. Callum remembered her and he had found the scepter and her voice. So she let go of all her worries and dissolved into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Rayla reached up to her neck and pulled off Callum's scarf. She started putting it back around his neck.

"You can keep it if you want," Callum said.

"Thanks," Rayla said, "But you look handsome in it, so you should wear it." She watched as Callum blushed at her compliment. She smiled but she had a nagging feeling she had forgotten something.

"Callum we forgot to unchain Zym!" Rayla gasped as she rushed over to the comatose dragon.

"Oh, right," Callum said fumbling with the key. They were both still a little flustered from the kiss. Callum bent down and removed Zym's chains. Callum must have noticed the worry on Rayla's face.

"He'll be okay Rayla, we all will," He said than trying to lighten the mood he held out his hand, "Shall we?" Rayla smiled at him then scooped Zym up into her left arm and put her right hand in Callums.

"We shall." She said and the three of them walked out of the prison cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Callum and Rayla are finally back together! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Ezran stood outside the throne room trying to keep his emotions together. He knew that his dad was dead, but there was an exact illusion of him behind this door, and he wanted some closure. So he opened the doors and entered to find his dad reading messages while he sat on his throne. He looked up as Ezran entered and gave him a winning smile.

"Hey, you back for another game of hide-and-go-seek," Harrow asked as he stood up and walked over. Ezran ran over to his dad and gave him a tight hug. Harrow knelt and returned Ezran's hug.

"Dad?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be the king you wanted me to be, but I did what I thought was right."

"What are you talking about," Harrow said as he pulled away to look Ezran in the eyes.

"Nothing too important, but Dad, I love you," Ezran said

"I love you too Ezran," Harrow said, "And know that I'm proud of you and who you're becoming. You will make a great king one day, and I know you will right some of my wrongs."

Ezran hugged his dad one more time, not wanting to let go, but knowing that he was needed elsewhere.

"I have to go," Ezran muttered, "I love you, dad."

"I love you more than you know Ezran," Harrow said giving Ezran one more squeeze. Ezran extracted himself from the hug and turned to leave giving his dad one more quick hug before he left. Ezran made it out of the throne room before the tears came. He missed his dad terribly, but at least he had been able to say a proper goodbye this time. Ezran and Bait headed into the secret passages, after all, they had places to be and evil spells to break.

******************************************************************************

Callum was worried because Ezran hadn't shown up yet.

"I'm sure Ez is fine," Rayla said squeezing Callum's hand, "He's probably on his way right now."

"Yeah you're probably right," Callum said offering her a thankful smile. He was so glad to have Rayla back. Unable to help himself, he suddenly leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining," Rayla said flushing, "But what was that for."

"Oh, so I can't give the most beautiful and talented girl ever a kiss just because she's amazing?" Callum said with a teasing smile. Rayla laughed, but she was blushing, it was cute to see her flustered. He loved everything about her, except maybe her willingness to sacrifice herself for the greater good. They would work on that. After all, he couldn't have her dying on him.

"Hey, guys!" Ezran said as he and Bait came around the corner, "Rayla! Zym! You guys are safe, thank goodness." Ezran charged Rayla and gave her a crushing hug.

"I hate to interrupt," Callum said, "but we should get moving. I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home."

"Me too," Ezran said as he started to press the secret combination, "Oh Rayla I brought you a sword."

"Really?" Rayla looked around, spotted the sword, and picked it up, "It looks like one of Soren's."

"That's cause it is," Ezran said as he finished the combination, "I knew he wouldn't mind you using it."

"Thanks, Ez," Rayla said as she bent to pick up Zym as the stairs appeared.

"Wait," Ezran spoke, "Could I carry him?" Rayla nodded and Ezran picked Zym up instead.

"Okay let's do this," Callum said as he led the way down the stairs followed closely by Rayla, Ezran, and Bait. This was it, they were so close to fixing everything and going home. Callum just hoped that nothing went wrong.

******************************************************************************

Claudia grabbed the key from off the hook and then started down the hall with a blanket in hand. When she reached the door she paused. Claudia wasn't quite sure what she was doing, this elf had killed her dad. Shouldn't Claudia have killed Rayla by now? But instead, she was bringing the elf a blanket. Despite everything, Claudia felt a sliver of pity for the elf, so gathering herself she unlocked the door.

Claudia blinked once, then twice, before believing her eyes. The cell was empty and hatred filled her. She screamed and threw the blanket on the ground. Claudia was so upset with herself, she should've killed the elf when she had the chance. No, she would get another chance and this time she would make sure the elf was left dead. Claudia would fix this all by herself. She didn't have to involve her father, plus she didn't want him to know of her failure. There was only one place the elf could've gone, her dad's secret office. Claudia stood up and left the cell, knowing one thing for sure, Rayla was as good as dead. 


	21. Chapter 21

Soren hadn't left his position since Callum and Ezran had gone to free Rayla. They should be back any minute, and he was glad. Now that he had regained his memories he was anxious to leave this illusion of Katolis behind. Soren had one too many bad memories here. All of his life he had wanted to impress his father, to make him proud. However, it was Claudia that Viren had taken a liking to. Soren had always felt like a nuisance to his dad while Claudia had been the perfect child. But Soren had never felt resentment towards Claudia, after all, she was his sister and his best friend. Soren sighed but perked when he heard footsteps approaching. It sounded like Callum and the others had finally returned.

"Took you guys long enough," Soren said as the door opened, but he stopped dead when he saw it wasn't Callum. There stood Claudia, looking furious and frantic, "Oh hey Clauds, what's up?"

"Cut it out Soren," Claudia said as she came closer, "Judging from that look on your face I assume you're helping that vile elf."

"Vile is a strong word. Maybe sarcastic or reckless?"

"She killed our father!" Claudia screamed, "But what does matter to you. If she hadn't killed him you would've."

"Claudia, listen to me," Soren cautiously approached his sister, "Dad is manipulative and he only has his best interests at heart. Join us, it isn't too late."

"No," Claudia said, "It is too late Soren, I don't trust you. But I am sorry for this."

"Sorry for what?" Soren asked. In response, Claudia held out her hand and started muttering a chant. Soren tried to fight back, but his limbs felt like lead. It didn't take long before the world went black.

******************************************************************************

Rayla followed Callum into a room that had four different hallways branching off.

"Which one do we take?" Rayla asked.

"That one," Callum responded pointing to the hallway straight ahead. The group followed Callum as he led them down the hall and into a room filled with bookshelves. When they entered they found Soren waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough," Soren said as he approached them.

"It's nice to see you too," Rayla said, "Also thanks for letting me borrow your sword."

"It's no problem," Soren replied.

"Great, now let's go home," Callum said as he crossed the room and opened the door on the other side. He held out his hand to Rayla, and she gladly took it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Soren gag as she took Callum's hand. That was kind of rude and unusual for him. Before she could think much on it Callum pulled her into a vast room with tall ceilings. On the other side was the scepter resting on a raised platform. Rayla let out a relieved laugh.

"You guys found it!" Rayla cried out.

"I know it's hard to believe," Ezran said, "It was much easier then I thought. I mean, we didn't travel hundreds of miles or put our lives in danger that often."

"Let's just be grateful for that," Callum said as they continued toward the scepter. Rayla let go of Callum's hand when he climbed unto the platform. He turned around to face her and a look of panic crossed his features.

"Rayla look out!" Callum yelled. Rayla instinctively ducked and she felt the whoosh of a sword pass over her head. She rolled to the side and saw Soren raise his sword once again.

"What the heck Soren!" Rayla cried as she too pulled out her sword.

"Oh but I'm not Soren," The fake Soren snapped his fingers and Rayla watched as the illusion fell to reveal Claudia. Claudia looked almost insane, her eyes had a crazed hatred bubbling in them and her mouth was in a crooked smile. Rayla suspected that Claudia had finally snapped. 

"Ezran and Callum, run!" Rayla yelled, "I'll take care of her." Rayla saw Ezran take Zym and Bait and hide behind a couple of old crates.

"You can't take her alone!" Callum called to Rayla. Claudia started laughing hysterically and raised her hand towards Callum.

"I'll deal with you later Callum," Claudia said as she flicked her hand causing the snake chains to wrap around him. Claudia then turned her attention to Rayla and started muttering a spell. Rayla knew this was her chance. All she had to do was buy Callum enough time get out of the chains and break the spell, she could do that. Rayla raised her borrowed sword and charged Claudia. 


	22. Chapter 22

Rayla slammed into Claudia, stopping her from completing the spell. That was it! If Rayla could keep Claudia on her toes then she wouldn't be able to cast any spells. Rayla raised her sword and swung it towards Claudia. However, Claudia had retrieved the fallen sword and raised it in defense. Their swords clashed. Rayla smiled, she had been trained in sword fighting for years while Claudia's sword looked awkward in her hands. If Rayla wasn't mistaken then that meant she had the advantage. So Rayla took the offensive and swung her sword repetitively at Claudia. Claudia barely managed to block each of Rayla's attacks. Their swords once again met and Claudia let out an insane laugh.

"And to think I would take pity on you," Claudia spat, "I should've killed you earlier."

"Oh but then we wouldn't be having this thrilling duel."

"I hate you," Claudia screeched, "Curse my soft heart, I couldn't bring myself to kill when you were my prisoner, but that is no longer the case."

"Claudia look where this hatred has gotten you," Rayla cried, "I know you hate me, but you don't hate Callum or Ezran so why are you hurting them!"

"I wasn't hurting them! All I wanted was for my life to go back to the way it was before you showed up and ruined everything!"

"I didn't ruin anything, you ruined it for yourself," Rayla said, "You didn't have to try to kidnap Zym. You could've left with Soren."

At the mention of her brother, Claudia cried out in fury and swung her sword at Rayla with all of her might. Rayla easily defended her blow.

"I didn't ruin anything," Claudia said as if trying to plead her case to Rayla, "This...this wasn't my fault."

"It kind of was," Rayla said as she launched herself over Claudia's head and kicked her square in the back. Claudia was sent flying into a wall. Rayla raised her sword to Claudia's throat, "Back down Claudia, I don't like you either but I don't want to hurt you."

Claudia started laughing, a crazed high pitched laugh. She looked up at Rayla, "No, I will never back down. Not until you're dead and I use your body for parts."

"Fine then," Rayla said as she prepared to deliver the final blow. This was her chance to prove herself. To prove that she had what it took to be an assassin and save her loved ones. But she hesitated. How could she kill Claudia when Rayla was partially to blame for Claudia's current state. Rayla had killed Viren, and she suspected that his death had driven Claudia to the brink of insanity. But that brief moment of hesitation was all Claudia needed. Within seconds Claudia had cast a spell and Rayla gasped as her world was turned upside down. Claudia had created an extension for her hand. It was made of smoke and it could take the form of whatever she willed. Claudia had molded the smoke into a rope that had trapped Rayla's ankle and was now holding her upside down.

"Hmm looks like I'm not the only one with a soft heart," Claudia said, "Now how should I kill you?" Rayla tired to cut through the rope but it was made of smoke. If only Callum was available to cast aspiro. Claudia threw Rayla against the wall right next to the scepter, and Rayla saw Callum on the platform trying desperately to escape his chains. Before Rayla could say anything to him Claudia's magic smoke pinned her against the wall and engulfed her throat. The smoke started constricting around Rayla's throat and her head started to spin. Claudia approached as Rayla gasped for air.

"Don't worry Rayla," Claudia said as she toyed with Rayla's horns and hair, "I'll make good use of you." No this wasn't happening, Rayla desperately tried to hit Claudia, but she stood just out of reach, "Goodbye Rayla, it wasn't nice knowing you."

"Wait!" Callum cried. Rayla looked over to the platform where Callum was holding the scepter. Ezran must have helped him out of his chains, "I'll break the spell if you don't stop hurting her right now."

"Now let's not be hasty Callum," Claudia said in a surprisingly calm voice, "If you put the scepter down I'll put your vile elf friend down." Rayla shook her head at Callum trying to tell him not to take the offer.

"I'm sorry Rayla," Callum said as he put the scepter back in it's resting place, "But we both know that if I break the spell now Claudia would kill you before we even make it home."

"Good point Callum," Claudia said, "Now let's discuss our options." With that Rayla felt the smoke tighten around her throat. Callum looked at Rayla with panic over his features.

"Claudia you said you would let her go!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm just gonna knock her out," Claudia said. Rayla tried to make her body and mind stay awake but she couldn't, the lack of oxygen was too much. The world blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

Callum let out a sigh of relief as Claudia released Rayla and the magic smoke dispersed. Claudia came to stand directly in front of the platform, and Callum turned to face her. He was just a few feet from the scepter. But it was just him and her now, and Callum needed to be careful. One wrong word and Claudia might hurt him, or worse, hurt Rayla or Ezran.

"Well, what should we do now?" Claudia asked sounding very sarcastic.

"You could just let us return to the real world," Callum offered as he took a tiny step towards the scepter.

"This world is perfect!" Claudia roared her voice filled with rage, "It is the _real world _now."

"No Claudia, it's not. It's all an illusion, everything here is a lie! Any happiness, joy, or accomplishment gained here is fake. None of it is real Claudia!"

"Be quiet Callum!" Claudia screamed. She looked almost insane, Callum wondered if she had reached her mental limit. "Stop it Callum or... or..." Claudia scrambled for something to say when her eyes landed on the unconscious Rayla. Callum tensed as he saw a murderous glint enter Claudia's eyes. Callum watched as Claudia raised her right hand. Her purple bracelet transformed into a deadly dagger and Claudia pointed it at Rayla.

"Or I'll kill her." Claudia finished.

"Okay, okay," Callum said holding up his hands in surrender, "I'll be quiet just don't hurt her."

"Why do you even care about the elf?" Claudia asked as she lowered the knife, "She ruined our lives."

"She didn't ruin anything," Callum said, "Rayla is talented, kind, and brave. I love her."

Claudia's face fell and she stumbled back as she had been physically hit. Then she started giggling, mad insane giggles.

"Oh, that's just too funny!" Claudia wiped at the tears streaming down her face. Callum wasn't sure if they were tears of laughter or madness, "You love the elf that took my family from me. And now she's taken you away from me too. That is just too good." Claudia continued to laugh, and now Callum was sure that Claudia had snapped.

"Claudia you might as well let us go home," Callum said cautiously, all too aware of the dagger still clutched in her hand, "This false reality is just as messed up as the real world now. "

Callum watched anxiously as Claudia thought it over. He could see her weighing her options.

"You're right," Claudia finally said and Callum felt a flicker up hope rise inside him. Maybe Claudia wasn't as insane as he had originally thought. She continued, "This reality is all messed up, so I'll just make a new one."

"What?" Callum gawked, surely Claudia wasn't serious, "I'm not going to let you."

"You think you can stop me?" Claudia scoffed, "Sure I made a few mistakes in this reality but the next one will be even better, even more perfect."

"No Claudia," Callum cried, "You can't keep running away from your problems."

"I'm not running from my problems I'm fixing them."

"By erasing them from existence?"

"Enough! I'm sorry Callum, but I'll do anything to keep my family together," Claudia said raising her knife and she aimed it at Callum, "I'd even kill you. I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"No, you don't Claudia," Callum said as he inched closer to the scepter. He could almost touch it, just a few more inches. Callum had to keep Claudia talking, "Your father isn't your only family. What about Soren, Ezran, and I. Don't we count?"

"I've gone too far. I-I can't come back."

"You haven't gone too far. I know you've been hurt and I'm sorry about that. But Claudia this isn't you!" Callum yelled.

"Isn't it?" Claudia yelled back, "And tell me, Callum, what was so bad about the spell? Everything was perfect!"

"But Claudia all those things we have gone through, wither good or bad, they happened. We can't change them, we just have to accept them and move on." Callum said as his fingers brushed the scepter. In his excitement, Callum smiled and Claudia took notice. She saw his hand around the scepter.

"Maybe you're right," Claudia said with a look of resolve, "But I made a promise to my dad, and I intend to keep it."

With that, Claudia threw the dagger at Callum. The world seemed to slow as the knife sped towards him. Callum frantically tried to cast aspiro but he wasn't going to finish in time. It was too late to try to counter or dodge. So Callum closed his eyes and braced for the coming pain. But it never came. Callum heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a gasp of pain. He opened his eyes and saw Rayla standing between him and Claudia.

"No," Callum whispered as he realized what had happened. Rayla had saved him by taking the dagger herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for a while and I've been anxiously waiting to post it. I definitely had an emotional breakdown writing this, so please enjoy it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!-HappyLlama160

Callum stood in shock trying to process what had just happened. Claudia-- sweet Claudia-- who he had known for years had tried to kill him. Except for Rayla—beautiful, selfless, heroic, Rayla— had taken the knife instead. She had saved him. Callum now watched as Claudia closed her fist and the knife was pulled out of Rayla's abdomen and zoomed back to her hand.

"Callum," Rayla said as she stared down at her wound. Callum was at her side in a heartbeat. She fell to her knees and was trying to stop the bleeding with her hands. He took his scarf off and pressed it against her wound. Callum couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't lose her.

"I'm sorry Callum," Claudia said as she readied the knife again.

"No, I don't think you are," Callum was furious, "Claudia you talk of saving your family, but you're destroying mine. If anything happens to Rayla, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Yeah," Ezran said as he ran out of hiding, "For Rayla!" Ezran held up Bait, and Callum looked away as Bait flashed. Claudia cried out as she was blinded, and fell to her knees. Next, Zym came up behind Claudia and gave her a nasty shock that Callum was sure had knocked her out. But Callum didn't care about Claudia right now. Callum returned his attention to the only girl that mattered. Rayla's blood had seeped through his scarf. The wound was deep and she needed medical attention immediately.

"Callum, take us home," Rayla managed to choke out.

"But Rayla-"

"Please take me home."

Callum nodded and grabbed the scepter

"Confractus illusio," Callum muttered and he felt primal magic course through him. The weird fog returned and all around them, the world was fading away. It took only a few seconds before the world turned black.

******************************************************************************

Callum woke up with a gasp. He was atop the storm spire, it had worked, they were home. He spotted Ezran, Zym, Bait, and Soren starting to wake up too. But he wasn't too worried about them, he was really worried about-

"Rayla!" Callum cried as he spotted her a few feet away. He rushed over to her, and tears filled his eyes when he saw her wound. It was deep and she was losing a lot of blood. He scooped her into his arms.

"Oh, Rayla, why did you take the knife?" Callum said in between sobs as he used one hand to apply pressure to her injury.

"It was my t-t-turn to save you," Rayla said as she winced with pain, and tears slid down her face.

"You're going to be okay," Callum said more to himself then Rayla.

"Callum, just in case I don't-"

"No, you're not going to die, so don't even talk like that."

"Callum, p-please," Rayla reached up and cupped Callum's face in her hand, "If I die, I want you to know this wasn't your f-fault okay. I decided to save you and I knew what it might cost me. I would do it again if it meant that you would live."

"But what is my life without you Rayla? You're my best friend, you're my confidant, you make me laugh, and you make me feel important and wanted. You gave me confidence, you changed my perspective of our whole world. Rayla, you're my life now."

"And you're mine, but Callum, just remember me okay? Don't let my death kill you too."

"I can't lose you," Callum said as he cradled her in his arms, "I love you Rayla."

"I love you t-to Callu-" Rayla never finished her sentence.

"No, no, no. Rayla!" Callum couldn't think straight. He tried to wake Rayla up but she wasn't moving. Was she still breathing? This wasn't happening. No, she couldn't die, not now, not ever!

"Help! Help, anyone please, I need help!" Callum screamed begging for anyone to come. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Soren running over. Soren slowed down as he took in the situation.

"This doesn't look good," Soren said as he knelt next to Callum.

"I know that, but I can't lose her," Callum's voice broke, "I can't." Ezran ran over, he must have gone to get help as soon as he woke up because Aunt Amaya and a few others were with him. Amaya took in the situation and then started signing to those around her.

"Is she died?" Ezran asked as he approached Callum. Callum didn't answer, he just pulled Rayla closer, not wanting to let go.

"Callum, we need to get Rayla some medical attention," Soren said as he tried to take Rayla from Callum's arms.

"No," Callum said. No one was taking her anywhere, she would stay with him, he would keep her safe. Amaya crouched in front of Callum and started to sign.

"She's not dead yet Callum, but she might soon be if she doesn't get help. I promise she will be safe with me." Amaya finished signing and Callum nodded his consent. 

Two people brought over a stretcher and Rayla was laid on it. Callum watched them take her away. He looked down at his hands, they were covered in Rayla's blood. It was then he lost complete control. He hunched over and started sobbing. Rayla might not have died yet, but the odds of her dying were high. To high. His nightmare had come true, he was going to lose her. Callum would never hug Rayla again. He would never talk to her again. He would never see her eyes light up when she told a joke or see her smile after she had done something heroic. He would never hold her hand again, confide in her again, laugh with her again, or kiss her again. But Rayla had given up so much too. She would never laugh or smile again. She would never be sarcastic again. She would never play with adoraburrs again. She would never make amends with her people. She would never see the stars or moon again. Rayla had sacrificed her future so that Callum could have one. But Callum couldn't imagine his future without her in it. So Callum sat there and cried while Ezran, Zym, and Bait tried their best to comfort him. But he was beyond comfort, his heart was broken. All he wanted to do was to hold Rayla in his arms and never let her go.


	25. Chapter 25

Claudia awoke with a start and looked around. She was back in the cold cave with her father's corpse. Claudia realized then that she had failed. Callum had broken the spell once she had been knocked out. She let out a furious scream and started throwing and hitting anything in sight. Claudia had failed, and now she was back to where she had started. Alone with nothing but the broken corpse of her father. Claudia's screams turned into wails of anguish and she sank to her knees. She clutched her hair in her hands and started rocking back of forth still wailing at the top of her lungs. How could this happen? She had been so close, but then Rayla had messed everything. All of Claudia's problems could be traced back to that elf. And apparently, Callum was in _love _with the elf, but not for very much longer. Claudia suspected that Rayla had already departed this life or was very close to departing it. Claudia took another look at her dead father and broke down into sobs. She had one question. What should she do now?

_"Don't cry child," _A mystical voice said, _"All hope isn't gone yet."_

"Go away," Claudia yelled at the giant bug, "I already failed."

_"Not necessarily,"_ The creature said as it crawled towards her, _"Didn't your father give you a backup plan?"_

Claudia gasped, the bug was right. She reached her hand into her pocket and felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and looked down at the spell and gulped.

"I don't know if I can do this," Claudia said

_"But you must do it! You wouldn't want to fail your father again."_

Claudia shot him a glare and stood up, rubbing her puffing eyes. She grabbed her bag and the scepter, "How long were we in the illusion?"

_"Though it was about a week in the illusion in the real world it was only a day."_

"Good," Claudia said as she headed for the cave's entrance, "because it means that there will still be some elves roaming the battlefield. No one will notice one more dead elf."

******************************************************************************

Everything from after Rayla was taken away was a blur. All Callum knew was that he had tried to enter the room she was in but they wouldn't allow him in. He had crossed the hall and slid down the wall. He willed his tears, not to come, but they had come anyways. Callum tried to stay awake but his mind and body were too exhausted, and he had fallen into a troublesome sleep.

Callum woke up when Amaya gave him a hearty shake. She smiled down at him and nodded. Callum stood up and entered the room. Inside was Rayla, lying unconscious on a bed, and a Sunfire elf doctor. Callum ran over to Rayla and clasped her hand in his, it was stone cold. Callum gasped fearing the worst.

"She isn't dead is she?" Callum asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"No, she isn't dead, but things aren't looking good. I don't know what she was stabbed with," The doctor elf said, "But whatever it was had some kind of magic that is making it impossible for us to heal the wound properly."

"Well, can't we do anything?"

"I can't do anymore. I've tried everything. Whatever stabbed Rayla seems to be draining her of her magic and for elves, that is just as deadly as poison. I think only someone with knowledge of the moon arcanum can help her now. "

"How much time do you think she has?" Callum asked.

"At best, maybe three days."

This wasn't good, there was no way that Callum could learn a whole new arcanum in three days or less. But if that's what it would take to save Rayla, then he had to try. He would do anything just to talk or laugh with her again. Callum just needed someone willing to teach the moon arcanum to a human. That's when an idea hit Callum. He knew someone that was connected to the moon arcanum and cared for Rayla. So Callum pulled out his sketchbook and started writing.

"What are you doing?" The doctor asked.

"I'm saving Rayla," Callum said as he started writing a letter.


	26. Chapter 26

Ethari was currently rummaging through his workshop trying to find supplies. He had received a letter from Rayla two days pryer telling of their victory over Lord Viren's army. However, the letter he had gotten this morning bore dreadful news. He had received a letter from Callum that read:

_Ethari,_

_Something terrible has happened. Rayla is severely injured and she has at most three days to live. Something is draining the magic out of her and we need someone with an understanding of the moon arcanum. I instantly thought of you. I know we can save her with your help. I understand I'm asking a lot, but this is Rayla's life we're talking about._

Ethari wasn't sure where he and Rayla stood at the moment, but he had made a promise to Tiadrin and Lain. Plus, no matter what Rayla had or hadn't done she was still that little elf who was terrified of water and loved playing with adoraburrs. That little elf who Ethari had helped to raise and if he didn't help her now he knew he would never forgive himself. Sighing, he loaded the rest of his supplies into a bag, exited his workshop, and climbed onto his awaiting moon phoenix.

"I'm coming, Rayla, hang on," Ethari said as the moon phoenix flew into the air.

******************************************************************************

Callum sat next to Rayla's bed, holding her hand. He hoped that Ethari would come, it was the only chance he had of saving her. The doctors had managed to stitch up Rayla's wound but whatever Claudia had used the stab her with had left something behind. There was an unknown entity draining Rayla of her magic and Callum was worried. She needed the help of someone with an understanding of the moon arcanum, and that was something Callum didn't have. He was wondering about how he could save Rayla if Ethari's was a no show when he heard loud footsteps marching down the hall. The door burst open and in walked Ethari. He was carrying a bag and looked worried. Ethari slowed when he saw Rayla unconscious on the bed.

"Rayla," Ethari said with regret and reverence as he approached her.

"You came," Callum gawked.

"Of course I came. This is Rayla we're talking about. Now tell me everything, your letter was vague."

Callum explained how Claudia had cast a powerful spell that had transported them into a false reality. They had successfully broken the illusion but Rayla had taken a dagger meant for Callum during their escape.

"Do you remember what her dagger was made of?" Ethari asked as he started to rifle through the things in his bag.

"It was a purple bracelet with what looked like a bug pattern. It turned into a dagger when she was threatening me."

"I have never heard of anything like that."

"But you can still help her right?"

Ethari sighed, "I'm not sure, there might be something I can do but it's risky."

"What is it?"

"Whatever is draining Rayla is most likely taking her magic straight from its source. I can send you to the source of Rayla's magic. If you can cleanse it of whatever is draining it then she should be okay."

"What do you mean by Rayla's source?" Callum asked.

"Every magical creature is born with a source of magic inside them and when they connect to its arcanum they unlock the power of their source. This source is what dark mages use when the cast dark magic spells."

Callum nodded in understanding and stood up, "I'll do it. I'll go find whatever is draining Rayla of her magic."

"Callum, are you sure?" Ethari said, "I don't know what you'll find."

"Yes, I'm sure," Callum said as he looked down at Rayla. She looked troubled in her sleep, and he gently swept a lock of hair off her forehead, "It's my turn to save her."

"Okay, stand back," Ethari said as he stood up. He positioned himself between Rayla and Callum. He took out a magic powder and sprinkled some on Callum's head and then sprinkled a different powder on Rayla's head. Ethari looked at Callum before adding, "The moon arcanum deals with illusions, so be careful."

"I will."

Ethari gave Callum a nod and then started chanting.

_"_ _Producat illum ad fontem magicae_ _"_

Callum felt a tingling on his head as the powder started glowing. The room grew bright and he squinted his eyes. He felt a warm sensation that bordered on too hot, and then his world went white.

***************************************************************************

Callum groaned, opening his eyes, and looked around. He didn't see anyone, but the field looked familiar. Callum knew this place, it was the meadow Rayla had brought him to--the one with the adoraburrs. Except it was night time and a full moon hung in the sky. This must be the source of Rayla's magic. It was no wonder it had taken the form of this meadow since Rayla felt safe and comfortable here. Callum stood up and started looking around when he heard a twig snap. He turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" A child's voice asked.

"I'm Callum," He said trying to find whoever was talking, "Who are you."

"I don't have a name, per se," The voice said. It sounded like the voice was coming from directly in front of him. But Callum couldn't see anyone there unless they were invisible.

"I'm here to help," Callum said, "You can trust me."

"That's what the other one said too," The voice spoke from behind Callum now, but before he could turn around his legs were swept out from under him. Callum watched as his assailant became visible. His attacker was no more than eight years old, she was holding sticks like swords, and she looked oddly familiar. She had white hair, violet eyes, brown horns, and blue markings under her eyes.

"Rayla?" Callum asked. 


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait, how do you know her name?" The younger version of Rayla asked, and then a look of understanding crossed her face, "Oh you're that Callum."

"Yes, I'm _that Callum_," Callum said as he hesitantly stood up. He smiled as he noticed that he finally stood taller then Rayla. Though it wasn't much of an accomplishment considering that she was about half his age right now.

"What are you smiling about?" She said raising one of her stick swords and pointing it at him, "I'm not afraid to use these." Callum couldn't believe how insanely cute this younger version of Rayla was.

"You're just so adorable!" Callum cried unable to help himself.

"You know that I'm not actually Rayla, right? I'm just the physical form of her magic. I'm literal moon magic that has been gifted to Rayla. I know, like, everything."

"Then how come you're so young?"

"Well, this is the age that Rayla mastered her magic," Rayla's magic said, "I chose this form because I'm sentimental. Rayla used to spend hours here all by herself training and practicing her magic. Now she's all grown up and kissing boys." She gave Callum a meaningful look.

"Uh-huh... about that... um," Callum cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject, "Did she spend a lot of time alone?" He had always assumed Rayla had tons of friends because she was so amazing.

"Yes, most of her childhood in fact," Rayla's magic sighed, "She was so talented that the other children were intimidated by her. She made up for it though by spending time with her family, but then her parents left. That was hard on her."

"I have so many questions for you," Callum said, "But first what should I call you?"

"I don't know. I've never been given a name, I'm just the embodiment of Rayla's Magic. Usually, I'm not even in a physical form but I am right now so your mind can comprehend things."

Callum put his hand on his chin deep in thought, "Oh, oh I got it! I'll call you Raygic!"

"Um... okay, but can I ask why?"

"You know it's Rayla's magic combined into one word, Raygic."

"I guess that works."

"Okay then, Raygic, you mentioned before that someone else was here. Who is it?"

"He is a power-hungry elf known as Aaravos, and he can't be trusted," Raygic held up her hands and Callum saw that they were flicking in and out, "I think he's trying to take Rayla's magic. I tried to stop him but he was too powerful for me."

"Don't worry," Callum said bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm here to help you stop him."

"You are?"

"Yep, I won't let anything happen to you."

Suddenly Raygic wrapped Callum in a tight hug, "Thank you, Callum. It's no wonder she fell in love with you."

Callum smiled and hugged her back. This miniature Rayla might just be magic but he liked her. She released him and her ears perked up.

"I think he's coming," She whispered, "Follow me."

Callum followed her into a hollow tree that had been transformed into a secret hideout. Once inside Raygic stood on her tiptoes and looked out through a small hole.

"He's here," She said and moved aside so Callum could take a look.

Callum peered through the hole and saw an elf standing in the meadow. He was tall and had the appearance of a Startouch elf.

"Come out, little girl," The elf spoke with a deep mystical voice.

"Here's the plan," Callum whispered, "You stay here and I'll sneak up behind him."

"Or I could cast some illusions to distract him," Raygic offered, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Wait you can do that?"

"Yeah, I'm pure moon magic, remember? Rayla might not be able to use the full extent of my powers but I sure can."

"Okay so you distract him and I can use my magic to blow him out of here."

"Sounds good."

Callum watched as Raygic turned invisible, and he assumed that she left the hideout.

"I know you're here," He said, "I've come for the rest, now hand it over."

"No, I don't think so," Raygic's disembodied voice said as four illusions of herself appeared and charged Aaravos. This was Callum's chance. He sneaked around until he stood directly behind Aaravos.

"Your illusions don't work on me," Aaravos said as he blew away three of the fake Raygic's leaving only the real one standing. He glanced up at the sky, "It's a full moon, let's fix that."

"No don't!" Raygic cried. Aaravos smiled as he performed a spell. Callum gasped as the full moon in the sky turned into a new moon. Callum watched as Raygic tried to create more illusions but she couldn't.

"Now you can't even use your powers," Aaravos laughed, "You Moonshadow elves were always so weak with your powers being so dependent on the moon."

"How did you do that here?" Raygic asked confused, "You shouldn't be able to mess with my magic like this. At least not my source."

"Oh, I'm used to doing the impossible," Aaravos crept towards her. Callum took his opportunity and blasted Aaravos in the back with voluminous. Aaravos dispersed and reformed in front of Callum.

"You're not really here," Callum said as he pieced the puzzle together, "You're a form of an illusion too!"

"You're still trapped in that mirror aren't you," Raygic started laughing, "Oh that's priceless."

Aaravos shot her a fierce glare, "You can't talk seeing that you're just a representation of a pathetic elves magic."

"You're wrong. Rayla has a strong will, and she won't give up easily. You know you won't win this," Rayla's magic said, "Callum you're right he is an illusion and you already know how to break illusions."

"Wait, Callum, is it?" Aaravos said, "I've never encountered a human with as much potential as you. If you let me I can help you master not one but all the primal sources."

"Are you seriously trying to tempt me?" Callum asked disgusted, "You are trying to kill Rayla."

"It's not my fault Claudia stabbed her," Aaravos said, "Just listen to me Callum, I can give you all you ever wanted."

"Don't fall for it Callum," Raygic yelled, "There's a reason the Dragon King put him in that mirror. He only wants to use you."

"I'll never help you!" Callum yelled, and he started his chant, _"__Confractus illusio.__"_

"You'll regret this Callum," Aaravos said unnervingly calm, "I'm coming, and when I do you won't be able to stop me. I'll kill them all, and I'll save Rayla for last."

"Get out!" Callum screamed and he cast the spell. Aaravos didn't even wince as the spell hit him and his illusion was cast out.

"You did it!" Raygic cried as she ran over to him, "I can't believe it, you a human, did it!"

"Thanks?" Callum said unsure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"You should probably leave now," The embodiment of Raygic magic said, "After all you'll want to be there when Rayla wakes up."

Callum nodded, "Yeah I've been dying to thank her for saving my life."

Raygic gave Callum one last smile and then the world went white.


	28. Chapter 28

The last thing Rayla remembered was Callum holding her in his arms as she bled to death. Rayla had looked into Callum's tear-filled eyes and her heart had broken. She hadn't wanted to leave him, but Rayla knew she would never regret her choice because it had saved his life. But as she had laid there dying all she had wanted was for Callum to hold her safe in his arms and never let her go. She was currently trying to regain consciousness but her mind was having trouble waking up. Rayla's eyelids were as heavy as lead and her head felt like it was filled with rocks. As she regained her sense of touch Rayla was confused because it felt like she was lying in a bed and not in a coffin. She groggily opened her eyes and squinted them against the bright sunlight flooding the room. Rayla saw the blurry outline of someone standing above her and as he came into focus she became even more confused.

"Ethari? What are you doing here?" Rayla asked her words slightly slurred, "That's it then, I must be dead."

Ethari shook his head, "You're not dead Rayla."

"That's good," Rayla said as her head started to clear, "Right?"

"Yes, it is good."

"Where's Callum?" Rayla asked. She had thought that he would be here.

"He's right behind me," Ethari said as he moved aside so she could see Callum. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed and he wasn't moving.

Rayla gasped, "Oh no, is he okay?" She tried to sit up, biting back a yelp of pain, as her wound screamed at her to stop. Ethari put a hand on her shoulder.

"Callum's fine Rayla."

"Are you sure," Rayla said frantically, "He doesn't look fine. He looks exhausted and he isn't moving!"

"Callum's exhausted from worrying about you," Ethari said as he pushed Rayla back down into her pillows, "He'll be up any second. But I need you to calm down and clear your mind, your heads probably still groggy."

Rayla bit her lip and looked over at Callum. She took a deep breath and tried her best to remain calm. Ethari was right before long Callum started to stir. Rayla watched as Callum opened his eyes and relief flooded through her to see him okay.

"I'll let you two catch up," Ethari said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed Callum sprung out of his chair and engulfed Rayla in a crushing hug. Rayla held back a gasp of pain and wrapped her arms around him too. She buried her face in his neck. Rayla started crying like a baby, but Callum was too so it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was once again in Callum's arms.

"Thank you for saving my life," Callum whispered with such emotion his voice shook, "But if you ever try to die on me again I swear I'll kill you."

Rayla let out a watery laugh and Callum held her tighter, "I love you, Callum."

Callum let out a sob, "I love you too Rayla."

"What's wrong Callum?"

"It's just I didn't think I'd ever get to hold you or hear your voice again," Callum said as he held on to Rayla for dear life.

Fresh tears sprung to Rayla's eyes, "I'm right here Callum, I'm not going anywhere. No one's going to hurt me."

Callum pulled away just enough to meet Rayla's eyes and Rayla saw fear in his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her.

A look of determination crossed over Callum's face, "I promise that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, ever again."

Rayla cupped Callums face in her hands and leaning forward she gave Callum a kiss filled with all the relief, hope, and love she felt. Callum earnestly returned the kiss. Rayla placed her hands on his chest and Callum gently slid his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Rayla wasn't exactly sure what caused it but a sharp pain ran through her body, and she let out a gasp of pain.

Callum broke the kiss and held her at arm's length, concern crossing his features, "Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm as okay as someone with a stab wound can be," Rayla said grimacing against the pain.

"Here, I'll go get the doctor," Callum said as helped to lower Rayla back into her pillows. 

"Wait," Rayla said grabbing Callum's hand, "I had a weird dream involving a younger me, a strange elf, and you. And I have a feeling that it wasn't a dream."

"I'll tell you all about it after I get the doctor," Callum said as he bent down and placed a kiss on Rayla's head, "Let's just say it was my turn to save you."

"Does that make us even then?" Rayla asked.

"Yeah, and let's keep it that way," Callum said giving Rayla's hand one more squeeze before leaving to fetch the doctor. She watched him leave with a smile on her face. Rayla loved that dorky human with all her heart. Sighing she rested her head against the pillows and tried not to cry out due to the immense pain in her abdomen. The only other time Rayla had felt pain like this was when her hand was slowly falling off. But the pain from the wound was a small price to pay for Callum to be alive and well. So she would bear the pain and be grateful that both of them were still breathing.


	29. Chapter 29

Callum returned to Rayla's room with not only the doctor but the rest of the gang as well. He had bumped into Ezran, Bait, and Zym in the hall, and they had instantly wanted to see Rayla when Callum told them she was awake.

"I'm back and I've brought friends!" Callum announced as he led the group into Rayla's room. Rayla sat up with a wince of pain, and Callum got the impression that Rayla was in a lot more pain then she was letting on.

"Rayla! I'm so glad you're okay," Ezran said as he ran around Callum and hugged Rayla, "When I saw you get hurt I was so scared I'd lose you."

"Oh Ez," Rayla said as she wiped away his tears, "I'm still here and I'm going to be okay."

"Just don't scare us like that again," Ezran said and Zym and Bait grunted their agreement.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," The elven doctor said, "But if you wouldn't mind leaving for a second while I check up on Rayla."

"Of course," Callum said as he herded the rest of the group out of the room, "Come get us when you're done."

Callum and Ezran waited outside for about fifteen minutes before the doctor left and gave them the okay to go back in.

"So," Callum said as he re-entered, "What did the doctor say?"

"She said that I should make a full recovery," Rayla said as she sat up with a grimace of pain, "In time."

"Hey, why don't you lay down and rest?" Callum said. He didn't want Rayla to overexert herself.

"Yeah, it's just us," Ezran said as he joined them in the room, "No need to be formal."

Rayla laid back in her pillows, "I guess you're right."

"It'll take time to heal," Callum said taking her hand, "So just be patience with yourself."

"I'll try my best," Rayla said, "But while I have you guys here I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ezran asked.

"It's about my parents," Rayla said, "Before Viren took my voice he showed me two coins, and trapped inside were my parents."

"Are you sure that it was real?" Callum asked, "It could've been another illusion."

"That's what I thought at first too," Rayla said, "But we know they didn't run away when Viren came. And if he did kill them then why weren't their bodies found? I think it's because Viren didn't kill them, he trapped them in coins. That means they could still be alive!"

"You make some good points Rayla," Callum said taking her hand, "But right now we need to focus on getting you better. Then I promise we will do whatever it takes to figure out what's going on with your parents."

"Yeah Rayla, we will always have your back," Ezran said. Zym and Bait both snuggled up against Rayla to show their support.

"We're here for you no matter what," Callum said and watched as tears filled Rayla's eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have you guys in my life?" She asked.

"I think that luck started when you failed to assassinate Ez," Callum said, "I guess the universe had other plans for us."

"Thank goodness," Ez said as he let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

The group laughed and Callum put his arm around Ezran and squeezed Rayla's hand. Zym and Bait were sitting on the bed by Rayla's feet and Callum couldn't help smiling. They were all here alive and well. They had all been through so much together and Callum was relieved that his family was finally safe. But at that moment Callum felt a flicker of pity for Claudia, all she wanted was for her family to be together. She had even been willing to kill him to save them and he wondered how much lower she would sink to reach her goal.

******************************************************************************

Claudia tried not to think of the unspeakable horrors she had committed. After all, thinking about them wasn't going to bring her dad back. Claudia closed her eyes in concentration and pushing aside her doubts she started the spell. If she could complete the spell then everything would be worth it. She kept chanting until she heard a gasp. 

"What? What's... What's going on?" Viren groaned. She opened her eyes and beheld her father looking around the cave confused. Claudia couldn't believe it, the spell had worked.

Relief flooded her body and tears sprung to her eyes, "You're alive."

"Somehow, I...I survived the fall?" Viren questioned as he took in the broken crown lying discarded on the floor.

"No. You didn't" Claudia said unable to meet her father's gaze. She stood up and walked over to him and placed her hand on his face. His flesh was warm and she could see the rise and fall of his chest. That was all the proof Claudia needed to know that she had successfully resurrected her dad. Viren gasped as he realized the awful things Claudia had done to save him. But Claudia didn't care what anyone thought of her or her actions.

"But... you're okay now," Claudia said to her father and that was all that mattered.  
  
  


**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue season 4! This was probably one of the hardest chapters to write since it's the last. Over these past few weeks, I have loved writing this story and it's hard to say goodbye to it. I just want to thank everyone for reading and commenting. I didn't expect my story to get this much love and support. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it. If you like my writing style, or whatever, don't worry I'll be writing more fanfiction soon! Thanks again for all the love and support! -HappyLlama160

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello Readers, it's me the author of this fine story. I'm so glad you decided to read my Fanfic and trust me it's gonna get good! I finished watching season 3 of TDP and after rewatching it like four times an idea came to me. I had a little brainstorm session that eventually leads to me sitting here and writing this author's note. Please let me know what you think and thanks again for taking the time to read my story! - HappyLlama160


End file.
